Alice's Found Story: May 2010 Wit Fit
by javamomma0921
Summary: 31 days . . . 31 prompts . . . 1 found story about our favorite Pixie Vampire. Go! Rated M for safety and possible future mature content.
1. Just Alice

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Sing

**Just Alice**

**Alice POV**

Smoke hung in the dim whiskey hall and stale liquor breath filled the air. The curtain was still drawn but I could hear them breathing out there, the masses of drunken, sex-starved men waiting for the curtain to rise and see the new jazz singer unveiled. I glanced down at myself and ran a hand over my sequined costume, pursing my lips.

It fit fine, clinging in all of the right places to accentuate my every curve. But the lace was cheap. The fabric smelled sour and stale, as though it had been worn by hordes of sweat-soaked women before me. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. None of the smells in this place were right; they set my body and mind on edge.

Most of my uneasiness stemmed from the thrumming heartbeats that pulsed faster and harder as the band leader built their anticipation to a frenzy. I could almost taste the thick blood that ran through their meaty bodies. I could taste the smell of it on my tongue and imagine the coppery smoothness sliding down my throat, finally quenching the never-ending burn. _No!_ I screamed at myself. _You're meant for more than that. You've seen it_. I beat the bloodlust back down again and felt myself regain control. I sighed. It was so difficult to be a deviant vampire with a knack for seeing the future.

I had seen them all, my family. I smiled, thinking about that particular vision again. I knew what was waiting for me: the husband who I would find in twenty years and the family who would come soon after. I knew this was all waiting for me; I just needed to be patient. In the mean time, I had distractions to keep me occupied. This little job was just one of them.

If I was being honest, the job was a test for my control. I knew my future with the blond-haired vampire and his family was certain and that once there, I would only drink from animals. I had that vision when I first awoke alone and unsure of what I was. I didn't have to adopt this gentler lifestyle now; my future with the other vampires was nearly thirty years in the future. I could do what I wanted in the meantime.

The smell of human blood nearly undid me that first time I smelled someone close to me. I made the decision then to walk away. It was the most difficult thing I ever did, but after I did I knew it would only get easier for me. I fought against the bloodlust, never letting it rule me. And when I was ready, I made sure to be around humans as much as possible to desensitize myself to their aroma. As long as none of them were bleeding, my control was impeccable. Flowing blood made things more…difficult. Hasty exits were necessary at times, but I had never killed a human.

This was the hardest test I had given myself. I stood on the stage of the underground speakeasy, the stale air pushing the hot scent of human male at me. They were sweaty and packed together, their bodies brushing against each other in order to get closer to the stage. I heard the music swelling and knew the curtain would be rising soon.

I pulled the black netting low on my face, covering my eyes and nose. Only my bright red lips and bright white teeth were fully visible. It was enough. They would be stunned into silence when they saw me. The pearls were wound around my neck and dripping between my breasts. The green satin dress covered in stiff black lace only reached the top of my shoulders, allowing the whiteness of my skin to contrast with the jewel-toned dress. I had picked out perfectly matched high heeled shoes to go with the ensemble. It was perfect. I straightened my shoulders and pulled the microphone closer to my lips. The curtain made it's slow assent and every male in the room held their breath.

"Hello, boys," I breathed. "My name's Alice."

A brave soul in the back stepped forward and called out to me.

"What's the rest of your name, beautiful?"

I stared for a second, knowing that my face was going blank in front of them. I heard my future name: _Cullen. Alice Cullen. _But that wasn't me yet. And I was no longer Mary Alice Brandon either.

"I'm just Alice, sugar," I breathed, coming back to reality. "Take me or leave me."

"Oh, I think we'll take you," he said.

The music rose and my song began. I was Alice the temptress tonight. Alice the singer. I was every man's fantasy, but also their worst nightmare. I opened my mouth and let the music pour out, filling the room. I thought about my future again, wishing that it wouldn't take so damn long to get here. For now, this would have to do. Simple distractions to pass the time until forever could begin.

_**A/N: Anyone who knows me, knows that I have a singular affection for Edward. It's almost ridiculous, actually. What you might now know is that I love Alice. I think she is possibly one of the most misunderstood women in the saga. She is so much more than just a shopping partner, and she that's what she is so often reduced to. I thought this might be fun opportunity to explore her character a bit more. Despite the fact that I love her so, I very rarely write her. Time to think outside the box, right? Challenge myself, right? Let me know how I did. I rated this M mostly for safety. I have no idea where Alice's story might go, so I wanted to be safe. Enjoy! And please review. I'd love to hear what you think! ~Jen**_


	2. Nighttime Flowers

_A/N: Technically, Sunday is a day off for the Wit Fits, but I promised 31 days of chapters, and by golly I'm gonna do it! lol_

**Penname: **javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Reflection day; random image search on Google.

**Nighttime Flowers**

I had spent one hundred and twenty nights at the speakeasy and I was so bored with it. I packed my things carefully, making it look as if I was coming back. I carefully lined up the makeup which I never used, arranging the clothes and accessories so that my work station was pristine, just as it always was.

I heard Sal inching up on the dressing room so that he would be there as I walked out, looking casual. He did this every night, but he had been getting bolder recently. He'd been sidling closer to me, breathing my scent in deeply as he did so. His reactions were just all wrong for a human. It was too dangerous.

"You did well tonight, Alice," he said, reaching out tentatively to smooth a short hair that stuck out to the side of my head. I quickly ducked out of his reach, smiling at him at the same time.

"Thanks Sal," I said, tucking my own hair behind my ear.

My dismissal of his touch was written all over his face. Sadness replaced his hope. For a human, Sal was entirely too enamored of me. In fact, he was the reason I wouldn't be back tomorrow night. Or any other night. It was time to leave Chicago and move on to another city with another set of distractions. He was still standing too close to me, his breathing coming quicker and his eyes beginning to dilate. It was time to make an escape before he tried again to touch me. It wouldn't do to let the human see my lightening fast movements.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sal," I said softly, lowering my eyes and smiling gently at him. I knew it would distract him from his goals, just enough to let me get by. I had been seeing this encounter off and on for the past hour, as he worked up his courage to come and talk to me. He wanted to ask me to dinner. I choked back another laugh at the thought of us sharing a meal hit me.

"Alice," he said, grazing my arm as he reached out again. The touch emboldened him and I saw the future swimming. "Won't you please tell me your whole name? It's just -- well, I'd like to know you better."

His eyes were pleading with me to give him a little more. I knew the look well. He wanted something personal that he could think about later when he imagined I had said yes to the question he would never ask. I couldn't give him even that, even if I wanted to. I didn't have it.

"I wish I could," I said honestly. "The truth is I really am just Alice. I don't know any other name."

Of course, I knew now that I used to be Mary Alice Brandon. I'd looked that up several years after my transformation. It didn't seem right to go by that name anymore though; I had no memory of being that girl and I doubted I even resembled her anymore. The world around me went black again and my immediate future was changing, solidifying.

_I was running, flying through a field of blue flowers and there was blood, human blood, streaming through my system. _Sal was about to make a mistake.

My eyes darted up to his and I registered the change in his emotion. He was angry with me for denying him what he wanted. All of my many dismissals and denials were building up in his mind now as he thought back on all the times he had wanted to ask me out and all the times I had silently refused, dismissing him with a smile and a shake of the head. Denying him my full name broke his quiet demeanor and now he was going to make me pay.

"You bitch," he spat. "You think you're better than everyone just because people come here to see you sing? I'm just as good as you."

I needed to think quick. If he lunged at me, I wouldn't have any choice but to jump out of his way. Although, him being left with suspicions about me would be better than the future I had just seen.

"Of course you are, Sal," I said soothingly. "I don't think I'm better than you or anyone else. I really don't know my name, so that makes me kind of worse than everyone else, right?"

I was grasping at anything to appease him, trying to divert his pursuit of me. He was backing me toward the door of the dressing room and soon I would have no escape but to hurdle over him. That would certainly tip him off.

"That's right, Alice," he said, smiling a nasty smile that warned me he was in no way backing off. "You're just a nameless little singer. Tiny actually. I bet I could break your little wrist if I tried."

He reached his hand out, making to grab at my wrist and my cool snapped. I was angry at him for assuming anything about me.

"I'd like to see you try, Sal," I said, dropping my bag and leaping straight up.

I held onto an exposed pipe and swung myself over his head, landing behind without a sound. He turned around dumbly to stare at me, still trying to work out how I had gotten around him.

"Never underestimate a tiny woman, Sal," I said coldly. "Never."

I turned and walked down the hall toward the exit, listening to his heart pound. He wasn't following me.

"Alice," he called, his voice strangled. I never turned around. "Your bag."

He mumbled the last, bending down to pick it up. I knew that he would probably keep it and think about this often. I also knew that he was angry with himself for what he had done; I could tell by the way his breathing began to hitch as he sobbed. He wasn't concerned about what he just saw…yet. Right now all that concerned him was my clicking heels as I walked away. He knew I wasn't coming back.

As soon as I hit the forest, I began to run joyfully. It wasn't long before I reached the field I had seen in my vision. Bluebells dotted the open space as the fading moonlight made the meadow glow. I paused in my run to sit for a while in the quite moonlit meadow, thinking over my life and wondering about others like me.

I wondered if any others like me had ever visited this meadow. Was I the first immortal to sit in this spot, contemplating the stars? I knew there were others like me out there; I would some day be a part of an entire family of immortals. I just constantly wondered about the others, the ones that were not destined to be a part of my future. It would be a balm to my lonely soul to find another in whom I could confide.

I sighed and rose, beginning my run again. I didn't have long before wandering humans made travel slower. For now, I was content in having changed my own future. Somewhere in Chicago, Sal was still alive and here I ran through the field I had envisioned, my record still in perfect condition.

_**A/N: So would you believe that my prompt for this chapter, I decided to look up random flower pictures, and this is what I came up with? Dark, huh? Hey, no one said my mind worked right. Anyway, Alice is totally my hero in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the end of Alice's speak easy days and her tell-off to Sal, the horny stage manager. I found it hard to believe that Edward was the only vampire who ever had a human fall for him. I'm not saying that Sal felt for Alice the way that Bella felt for Edward, but he was certainly attracted to her. And it was a problem she needed to deal with. Hope you enjoyed her solution! ~Jen**_


	3. Beg

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Beg

**Beg**

I ran all the way to the water's edge before I stopped, torn between my desire to stay where I knew my family waited for me and the place where I already knew I was supposed to be. I didn't belong here right now; this wasn't my time. I was supposed to be across the sea for a time and then come back. I didn't want to leave; it felt as though I was leaving my future behind. I sighed, looking out at the fathomless ocean and turned to make my arrangements. It looked as though I'd be swimming.

After sending my things to France, I began my swim. I disliked swimming intensely but it was necessary. I couldn't take the risk of being aboard a ship with humans for a transatlantic crossing. This was simpler and faster.

Once in France, I collected my belongings and rented a small house outside the city. It was quaint but it was beautiful. I loved everything about it, including the field of wild flowers that surrounded the house. I wouldn't be bothered here and I would be free to come and go at night as I pleased. The only thing left to do now was design my distraction. I lived my existence one distraction to the next, only waiting for the moment I would be called back to actually begin living. I vowed that this distraction would be better than the last, less dangerous and more fun. It would be well deserved after the fiasco with Sal.

I strolled into the exclusive dress boutique, draped in a gauzy black wrapping that I had artfully managed to make look alluring. The shop was small and clearly hurting. The clothes were expensive, but the fashions were all wrong. They needed a new designer. Badly. This was next distraction.

The shop keeper looked me up and down, sizing me up and trying to decide what I would most like to buy. I allowed her to look but held her gaze; I would not let her feel superior to me.

"And what would you like to buy?" she asked me sweetly, expectantly.

"Nothing."

My answer took her back. She was immediately on the defensive, wanting to know what I wanted with her if not to buy her wares.

"What can I do for you then?" she asked in quickly delivered French. She gazed at me with superiority high in her eyes. She knew I was foreign and hoped to make me ill at ease.

"I'm looking for employment," I said in equally flawless French. "My American husband left me and I've come back home to start anew."

She sneered at me. I was disgraced, probably penniless. I would offer her nothing and she didn't need another obligation.

"We have nothing for you here," she said in English. Her accent was heavy, but her disdain was clear. She didn't want me.

"Please," I begged. "I have nothing left. I want to be some where I can make a difference. I can help you."

"Qualifications?" she snapped.

I prattled off a list of qualifications, most of them made up, that made her jaw drop. When I whipped out a stack of drawings I had made the night before I knew I had her attention. They rivaled the latest fashions and would sell extraordinarily well. I watched as her eyes widened.

"You must have been trained by the best," she whispered. "These are amazing!"

I smiled, victory close.

"I don't understand, though," she said. "Why do you want to work for me?"

"As I said, I've experienced some recent…sadness." I looked at her knowingly. Her eyes widened and then she clucked her tongue in sympathy. "I think it would be best for me to keep a low profile right now."

"Men can be such pigs," she said, with a roll of her eyes. We were co-conspirators now.

"But who can live without them?" I wondered aloud.

She chuckled, reaching out for my hand and was shocked to find it no longer where she thought it was.

"How true, dear. I think we can find the perfect place for you here. When can you start?"

"Would today be too soon?"

**_A/N: I have some HUGE news for those of you who follow Edward's story. I made it to the Finals of the Faithful Shipper Awards! Voting opened today, so go to my profile page, click on the link for the faithful shipper awards and VOTE please!! I'm up against some very stiff competition, so I need every vote I can get. Thanks so much for all of your support!! It's because of all of YOU that I got this far and I thank each and every one of you for sticking with me._**

**_I changed the title a little bit, so people would know what to expect. What did you think of Alice here? It was hard to make her beg, but I can see her using her sight to know what would win the woman over. And I love the idea of Alice as a designer. We know that she often sent drawings to designers; I thought it wouldn't be too far off if she actually used designing as a distraction during her time before Jasper. What do you think?_**


	4. Trade

**Penname: **javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Trade

**Idea Completion:** You buy a wedding dress

**Trade**

Days in the small shop passed quickly and happily. Brienne, though distant at first, was a lovely person who liked to talk almost as much as I did. It took some time before she realized I had an aversion to being touched in any way. Once she realized this, she stayed carefully just out of reach and our relationship blossomed. I had found someone nearly as lonely as I was.

Brienne was a master saleswoman but she had such poor taste in clothes that I wondered how she ever stumbled into the world of high fashion. I found myself taking her shopping and actually designing for her after a time. About two months into my time there, Brienne had been transformed. She was always beautiful, but now her body was dressed appropriately and she radiated confidence. Her confidence followed her out into the shop and our little business flourished. My designs had, of course, been huge hits. It was quite helpful in this business to see ahead to the next big trend.

We had a small, but incredibly wealthy and devoted following who had seen our fashions strolling down the streets of London and Paris and come looking for their own taste of _Le Mousseux Rose_.* The designs that I came up with were easy enough to implement, costing us only the bare minimum for materials and labor. We were truly making a both a name and a fortune for ourselves.

One night in March, Brienne had left early, leaving me at the shop to finish up for the night. I really did like working with Brienne, but it was so much easier when she wasn't there. I could lock the door to the shop and work at vampire speed to finish what needed to be done. I was always able to leave earlier when she left me to finish things than when she stayed to help out.

After everything was completed, I stepped out into the fresh night air, breathing in the smells around me finally feeling happy with the direction of my life. I knew that life would lead me away from here someday soon, but for now I was content. I had made a friend of sorts in Brienne and I knew that my help had been a positive influence in her life. I felt wanted and needed. I wondered if this is what having a family would feel like. Suddenly, the world around me went blank; the future was changing.

_There was a girl, beautiful yet plain, planning to marry soon. She had no money to buy a dress and she was desperate. She wanted to look beautiful for her groom. She was coming to find me; she'd be here any second._

I snapped out of my vision and looked around myself, dazed and bewildered. Where was she now? Was she here already? How far would she go to get what she wanted? Would she try to force me to get what she wanted or would she just beg? I hadn't see her plans because she hadn't made up her mind yet.

"Mademoiselle Alice?" a timid voice from behind me whispered.

I turned around to face the beautiful girl from my vision. She was terrified and embarrassed at the same time. I could tell she disliked asking for handouts, but this was something she could not leave to chance.

"Yes," I said. "How can I help you?"

"I've seen your beautiful clothes all over Paris and even watched your work sometimes in your shop. No one makes clothes like you do; no one."

"Well thank you, darling. But who are you and what do you need?" I had grown practiced in pretending confusion. No one appreciated someone who seemed to know more about them than they did themselves.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle. My name is Gabriella. I'm getting married in three months."

"Congratulations!" I said warmly. "Would you like to commission a dress?"

She looked down, picking at her inexpensive clothes and unconsciously chewing on a stray piece of hair.

"Yes," she breathed. "I would very much like to commission a dress. But--"

"But what, love?" I asked after a few seconds had passed. "What is troubling you?"

"I can't pay," she said, barely above a whisper. The blush in her cheeks was a red fire announcing her embarrassment to me. She fought back her shame and lifted her eyes to meet mine. "I can offer you a trade though."

I blinked and stifled a laugh. I knew she was being quite serious, but it always struck me funny when something surprised me. It happened so rarely. I had expected pleading and begging, but not an offer of trade. I wondered what she could offer me.

"A trade? What did you have in mind?"

"Mama taught me to sew when I was just a little thing. Now I'm quite good. I could work for you, pay off the cost of the dress with my work. I'll work for as long as it takes, Mademoiselle. I promise."

The blackness took over and I could see the future clear as day. She would work with us, side by side with me learning the trade until it was time for me to go. She would be my replacement when the changing tide took me away.

I smiled at her.

"I'm sure we can work something out," I said. "Why don't you tell me what you had in mind?"

And so it was that I found my second friend in France. This would be a difficult place for me to leave when the time came. Thankfully the future had a stronger pull on me than the present.

***Translation: The Sparkling Rose**

**_A/N: I love it when I open up the Wit Fit Mail and the idea just takes over. This one basically wrote itself the minute I read the prompt. I hope you enjoy it. Can I just say that I love writing Alice? :) Have a great day, ladies!_**


	5. Fanatic

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Fanatic

**Fanatic**

"Honestly, Alice, I don't know how you have so much energy!"

Gabriella was bustling around the back of the shop, organizing the latest shipment of expensive materials. She had fit into the atmosphere of the shop seamlessly. I loved watching her and Brienne interact; Brienne had taken Gabriella under her wing immediately, showing her the ropes of the of the store. This morning when they arrived after having breakfast together, I was already at the shop laying out the final drawings I had made for Gabriella's dress. She was ogling them now.

"It doesn't take me any time at all to draw these things, Gaby," I said. "Besides, I love designing for you. You're so _grateful!"_

Both women chuckled and clucked over the drawings, pointing out little features on the dress which appealed to them.

"But this is too much, Alice," Gaby said, tears standing in her eyes. "I can never repay you for the time it will take to make this."

I looked at the two women standing close together, Brienne's arm casually wrapped around Gabriella's waist, and smiled a little sadly. It was almost time for me to go; after I finished her dress, but before the wedding. I was pleased to see the two of them getting along so well. They would miss me when I left, but they would have each other now.

"You already have," I whispered, inaudible to the two humans.

I began staying later than the both of them in order to work on the dress. My time was running out here and I needed my vampire speed in order to finish what I was working on. One night as I was working on the dress, I had a vision of Brienne and Gabriella coming back to the shop trying to find me. They had been out having drinks and decided it wasn't fair that I never came along. They were going to insist on me accompanying them and they didn't intend to take no for an answer.

I froze in place as the vision released me, standing in the middle of the shop like a marble statue. Only my eyes roamed around the shop at the litter of material, thread and plans strewn around my work station. I didn't have long. I needed to cover my tracks.

I flew around the workroom, tidying up at lightening speed, hiding things which I wouldn't have had time to work on and displaying what I could explain away. I finished just before I smelled them approaching the shop. They were not drunk, but they were louder than usual. They had been celebrating and were very happy.

I heard the key turning in the lock, but waited to react until I heard the tiny bell ring as the door opened.

"Hello!" I called out, sounding surprised. "Who's there?"

"It's just us, Alice dear," Brienne called. "Are you in the back?"

"Yes, sorry. I was working on Gaby's dress."

"Oh! May I see?" Gaby asked.

"Of course! It's your dress after all."

They swept into the room, giggling like school girls and chattering about how cleanly I worked. I rolled my eyes behind their back; if they only knew.

"How ever did you get so much done?"

I shrugged. "It wasn't that difficult; I've been staying after you leave every day to work on it."

"It's really beautiful, Alice," Brienne said. "It's your best work."

"Of course!" I said. "It's for my girl, after all."

Gabrielle looked at me with a smile and a few tears in her eyes. She then shook her head as if clearing it.

"No, you've been working too hard," she said. "You must join us for a drink and a late dinner."

"I can't," I said. "There is so much more to do. Besides, I ate earlier."

It wasn't entirely untrue. I had hunted in the early morning hours just outside the city. I'd had a lovely run and encountered some deer on the way.

"You always say that," Brienne frowned. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat."

"Oh, believe me, it's nothing special," I said laughing and waving my hand. Yes, it would need to be very soon; they were getting suspicious.

I found myself trying to find excuses to draw out my time here. I really cared for both of these women; couldn't I make it work somehow?

"Surely you can't enjoy spending all your free time working on my dress!" Gaby insisted.

"Don't be silly! You know I'm a fanatic for the details. I love doing this for you."

"Well, you know I appreciate this more than I can say," she said. "I can't wait to wear it!"

"You won't need to wait long," I said, getting a shadowy vision of her walking down the aisle to meet her husband dressed in her gown. She was looking around for me and was surprised that I wasn't there.

I knew then how I would make my escape. I would finish the dress and get to see her try it on, fitting it to her properly. By then, I'd have passed on all of the secrets I wished share with her. I'd leave a short note for Brienne just before the wedding, talking about how traumatic the wedding was going to be for me, given my "delicate history" and apologizing for running away. Then I would just disappear. They'd forget me soon enough; they had each other and their fragile human memories were far from permanent. But I would never forget. They would always be a part of me, the first friends I had allowed myself in this my new life. Also, the first friends I had lost.

_**A/N: Sorry for the downer. I imagine that Alice's life was full of ups and downs before she met Jasper. It must have been difficult for a social person such as her to constantly break ties with people, leaving places any time that people got suspicious. But without a family to help her keep up appearances, I imagine it happened often to her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~Jen**_


	6. Wedding Bells

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Style

**Wedding Bells**

_May 15, 1932_

_Dear Brienne,_

_Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. You have enriched my life and given me reason to believe this life isn't merely one mistake after another. You have been my friend and for that I am more grateful than you can possibly know._

_That is why it is with such sadness that I leave you this way. I just cannot pretend anymore, Brienne. This wedding planning has brought back so many painful memories for me, so many things which I wish to forget. I must find another place to be, someplace where I won't be confronted with my past so often._

_I hope you can understand and do not think ill of me. Please, give the enclosed gift to Gaby as my wedding gift to her. It can be her something blue if she wishes; I know she always loved it. Please, don't tell her this was because of her. I couldn't bear it if she blamed herself. I truly loved making her gown and I hope she enjoys wearing it._

_You won't see me again. Thank you for everything you have done for me; I know that you and Gaby will take the shop far._

_Yours,_

_Alice_

I folded the letter and placed it in the envelope. I then unclasped the brooch I had worn nearly every day I was in the shop, a delicate humming bird crafted out of the finest sapphires and rubies. I kissed it once, a farewell to my friends, and placed it in the envelope as well. The envelope propped on the counter where I knew Brienne would see it, I locked the door and left my key beside the letter.

I sighed as I flew back to my little house. It had been paid for up until the end of the year, but I could not stay here. Brienne and Gaby would find me if I stayed close to the city. I needed to distance myself from them before their suspicions became speculations. It was more dangerous for them than it was for me, after all. I couldn't let them be exposed to the danger my secret posed to them.

I had heard stories, passed down by some of the wanderers I had encountered along the way, of the great Volturi sitting high on their thrones in Italy. The thought of them made me shiver, though I did not know why. There would be a time in my future where the Volturi and I would cross paths; it seemed inevitable given my gift. Now, however, it was vitally important that I not come to their attention. I did not have a family to shield me. I feared if my path crossed the Volturi's path, they could easily disrupt my destiny. It was better for me to be cautious for the human's sake, but I was being selfish as well. I wanted my destiny and I wanted it badly.

I packed up the house, preparing everything I wanted shipped back to America and also the rest, which I would donate to a local charity. I would ship my belongings to New Hampshire in the morning, but I would stay in France for three more days, hiding in the woods. I had a wedding to observe.

I was far too selfish sometimes. After all, I had seen Gaby in her dress three times already for various fittings. I just couldn't bear to leave the city without seeing her as a _bride_, dressed up for her wedding day. She would never see me, but I needed to do this. I wanted to be there for her even if she could not know I was there.

I spent my days in the forest, sitting in the trees drawing or singing softly to myself. It wasn't very different from what I did when I first woke up as a vampire. I didn't really know what to do with myself, though I knew I mustn't attack humans. The vision I had when I awoke, disoriented and blindingly _thirsty_, was both violent and compelling:

I awoke in the middle of a forest I didn't recognize in a body I didn't understand with longings I couldn't express. My throat burned, but I didn't know why. My mind was racing, but I couldn't process what was going on around me. I heard everything around me, from my startled noises, to the silence of the woods around me. Some part of me expected sounds of some sort; I know now some dim human instinct was expecting animal sounds which did not come because the animals were naturally frightened off by the newborn vampire.

I looked around the leaf and moss covered forest where I seemed to be hidden and that was when I got my first vision:

_I was a red-eyed, thirsty vampire. I needed blood to drink, but I should not drink human blood; I was destined for more than normal vampirism. I saw myself as a golden eyed vampire, happily standing next to a blond-haired, golden-eyed vampire who would one day be my husband. He called me Alice. Behind us were five other golden-eyed vampires who were our new family. This was my destiny. I should begin the process of seeking it now, feeding only on the blood of animals. It would help me to blend in and prepare me for the time when I would meet my family._

I sighed, swinging my leg in the tree. Memories of my first days as a vampire were difficult for me. I remembered each of them with perfect clarity, but they were full of dizzying visions which I did not understand and utter loneliness. Hiding the forest now brought those memories back to me full force and I felt the emotions of those days more acutely.

The day of the wedding dawned with a beautiful sunrise. Gaby would have a perfect day for her wedding. I smiled at my happiness. Of course, I had seen this when she told me her wedding date. Still, it pleased me to see my vision coming to fruition. I ran back to the house, carefully listening for any signs of humans lurking around. My house was blissfully deserted. I slipped into the house and shrugged on my black wrap, the large sunglasses and wide brimmed, white hat I had laid out for today's journey.

I walked slowly toward the church where the ceremony would take place, tucking myself away behind a buttress of the church so that I might see the bride arrive without being noticed. The car pulled up and the throng of family and friends pushed closer to the car; I wondered if I had chosen unwisely. Of course, once the door opened, the throng backed up with a gasp, allowing the blushing bride a wide berth.

She was stunning. We had fit her with a low slung, combination hat and veil which sat jauntily on her head. Her hair had been slicked back as I instructed her, forming a flattering bun at the nape of her neck. The silver hat was pinned to the side of her head and the veil covered most of her face. The rest of the veil hung down to her fingertips. It was a battle getting her to agree to that length; she had envisioned yards and yards of gauze trailing after her. This was far more dramatic and beautiful on her.

Her dress fit perfectly. The "V" dipping down her back was accented with the finest rhinestones which trailed down the back of the dress and formed two trailing lines for the train. They sparkled and shone in the sunlight, stunning the crowd into silence. In the front, a higher, "V" accented her breasts and was outlined with a crisscrossed pattern of jewels. Despite the hundreds of jewels on the dress, the entire look came off very understated. It was the beautiful bride which everyone looked at and admired. The dress simply accompanied her style and grace.

I saw Gaby take a quick, sad look around the crowd, looking for someone who she knew was not there. She caught Brienne's eye and they smiled warmly at each other. Once Gaby was inside the vestibule of the church, Brienne took her turn looking around the crowd. I stepped out at that moment, drawing her eye, and turned to walk away. I heard her muffled cries of "Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait!" The crowd was too thick. She would have to choose between her friend's wedding and coming after me. I knew what she would choose and it was the right decision. I walked away, knowing I would never see her again. It was enough for her to know I had come.

_**A/N: I had a feeling y'all might like to "see" the dress. Also, I'm going to put a link on my profile page of the dress that I looked up when thinking about a 1930s style dress. Hope you enjoyed this ending for Alice. There is more in this one than I expected, what with the Volturi and all, but I still think she would have been thinking like this before she found Jasper and the Cullens. Let me know what you think! ~Jen**_


	7. Compelling Visions

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** 4 minutes (originally by Madonna, performed by Glee)

_**A/N: 4 minutes is a somewhat…modern song. Allow me a little leeway in interpretation. Thanks.**_

**Compelling Visions**

_1942_

It had been 10 years since I left France and my friends there. I had been careful never to form any more close bonds with humans; the pain of leaving them was just too intense. Instead I played the quiet, introverted ingénue of design. I pretended to be too good for everyone else. I pretended I didn't care about any of them. It was harsh and they talked about me often. But it was better this way, cleaner and less dangerous.

I moved around often, never staying anywhere for more than a year or two. I didn't draw attention when I moved and no one ever missed me for very long. But it was a depressing existence. Ten years after leaving France, I found myself wandering through those streets again, looking into familiar windows trying to catch a glimpse of my old friends.

The store was still there, though bigger and richer looking. They had done well for themselves. It was the middle of the night so I wasn't surprised to find the store closed and dark. It wasn't difficult to follow their scent back to where they lived. I found Brienne's house first. She lived in the same house she had lived in before. It was more richly decorated, yet understated. She had clearly had much success in her life and she had used her success to make herself more comfortable. I noticed there still didn't seem to be a male influence in her life; I guessed that she would remain single and happy for the rest of her life. She had found the happiness she was looking for in the success of her store.

I came across Gaby's house soon after. She lived close to her friend but I was surprised to find a light on and a shadow dancing in the window. It was an older Gaby, holding a baby in her arms and singing softly to her. I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes that would have been tears if I could have cried. Seeing her like that made me long for the life I knew I would have…someday.

I ran from her home and into the forest where I had hidden myself so long ago. Once there, I swung into a tree and sat, brooding and unhappy. So much of my life was waiting. Suddenly a blinding vision took over.

_I was sitting in a small restaurant. Waiting. I was always waiting. But this time I was expecting someone. Someone who would not leave me and who I would not have to hide from. Only four minutes left. I somehow knew he would be coming into the restaurant in four minutes. My life would change. My heart would heal. He would walk into the restaurant and into my life and nothing would ever be the same again._

I sighed, swinging my leg back and forth and smiling. The visions helped. I wish I knew _when_ they referred to. I wish I knew _how_. For now however, I would be content with knowing that they would just _be _eventually_._

_**A/N: I know this one is incredibly short. I'm not going to make excuses for this. I just wasn't feeling the prompt that much today. I hope you enjoy this transition. I think we're getting closer to Jasper and, uh, the M rating actually coming into play. *ahem* k. Have a great day. Oh, and my Jazzward fans...I wrote a boatload of chapter 2 yesterday and hope to finish it up today. Then to the beta and into your box. Hopefully by the beginning of next week. ;) ~Jen**_


	8. Technicolor

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Technicolor

**Show me a Garden That's Bursting Into Life**

**Philadelphia, 1948**

I'd been seeing this restaurant filled with these people for nearly seven years now. At times I was working here because I was too impatient to get there that I arrived an entire year early and sang in the bar. Other times, I arrived after him, coming up behind him and it was almost like he was waiting for me. As it was, I was somewhere in the middle. I arrived early, when the restaurant first opened for the lunch rush and rented a room for the night from the barkeep. I then sat at the bar and waited.

It was a risk. The humans would get suspicious if I sat for too long without food or drink. I had to use my lightening reflexes, a large purse, and a now doomed ficus to create a deception as a waited. I my club sandwich sat in pieces in my purse and the poor ficus drank a bottle of soda, appeasing their curiosity while I waited for him.

I was sitting on the high stool at the bar. I had dressed for today in my favorite black pants and teal silk blouse. It was perfect for whatever he would once he knew the future. That was the only unknown. I knew he would listen to me and then choose me. I knew we would be together. But I didn't know what we would do first or where we would go after we decided; that would be his choice and since he had not made it yet, I couldn't see it. But I would follow him wherever he wanted to go.

So I waited: patiently on the outside, busting with impatience on the inside. To the casual observer, I looked expectant, anxious, possibly even hopeful. Inside I was a bundle of nerves. I had seen this and been planning for this for the entirety of my existence…well, at least the parts which I could remember. Finally, it was time for my happily ever after.

He was coming. He would open the door in just under a minute. I sat up straighter and ignored the older man who had been watching me for the past half hour. Silly humans and their infatuations wouldn't trouble me any more; my husband was coming.

The door opened and I was out of my seat the minute he ducked in out of the rain. He was taller than most men I had encountered. His long blond hair was curling with the wetness of the day. A well worn, brown hat sat jauntily on his head, covering the deep burgundy of his eyes from the weak eyes of the humans. He had a powerful jaw line that and a long neck, crisscrossed with battle scars. His clothes made me frown, though not because they were cheaply made or because they weren't the latest fashions. They made me sad. I noticed the small tears and smudges on the cloth. He hadn't been taking care of himself. I smiled. Well, now he would have someone to take care of him.

I walked over to him, ignoring his initial wariness at my approach. I knew he knew I was a vampire and that he was wary of my intentions. It didn't matter. I knew of his gift and I knew he would feel my intentions before he would attack. When I was close enough to him for it not to cause alarm to the humans, I began whispering to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said.

His eyes were wide with wonder and he seemed overwhelmed with the emotions he was experiencing and those that were rolling off of me. He ducked he head slowly, tipping his hat.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said with a southern drawl that sent chills up my spine. It was the first time I had ever heard him speak. In my visions, he was always standing there quiet.

I held out my hand to him. "Alice," I said.

He took my hand with a smile, never blinking. He seemed surprised with himself.

"Alice…?" he said.

The question hung between us. I felt some of my old resentment at being the tiny singer without a name or the eccentric ingénue with only a first name rise up in me as I thought of the question. I beat those emotions down; they had no place here.

"Just Alice…for now. I've rented us a room, Jas."

He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't seem shocked that I had made arrangements for us and knew his name. I turned and he followed me through the restaurant to a set of wooden stairs leading up the second floor guest rooms. His hand never left mine. Forever had begun.

_**A/N: They are just so perfect for each other. *sigh* I was anxious to get these two together. I think their two year journey to find the Cullens will be full of fun and excitement. Just so you know, I'm not actually going to write the moment that they meet the Cullens...I don't want to ruin anything for when I write it in Edward's story. But hey, there's an idea for anyone thinking about bidding on me for the FGB fundraiser...Alice's POV of the first time she meets her favorite brother. I'm just saying. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed their first meeting. More to come tomorrow...I wonder what they'll be up to in the hotel room?? hmm. ~Jen**_


	9. A Love to End The Loneliness

**Penname**: javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Random image search for "Love" (I will post the picture I found on my profile).

**A Love to End the Loneliness**

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, memorizing each others features as if we hadn't committed each other's face to memory the minute we laid eyes on each other. There were few words in those first moments, just a simple understanding which needed no words.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I knew you would be here," I said, pointing to my head. "I have a gift like you do, only mine is slightly different."

"I would say so," he quipped and I smiled. "What?"

"I've never told anyone before."

He reached over and took my hand. "You've never been with others of our kind?"

I couldn't speak for a few moments; I just say reveling in the feel of his hand on mine. I thought back and couldn't remember the last time someone had just held my hand. I finally shook my head in response to his question. I was embarrassed to admit it.

"I've run across others from time to time, but…" I looked up at him, willing him to understand.

"It was never like this," he finished for me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"No, it was never like this."

"My past is--"

I held up my hand and shook my head violently. I knew enough of the pain he was feeling to know that he didn't wish to share his past right now.

"I don't need to know about that right now, Jasper," I said softly, slipping my hands under his and thrilling to the feel of him squeezing them in response. "I know your future…that's enough for me."

"My future?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "I was under the impression this might be a shared future."

I couldn't help myself. I smiled widely and leaned into him. He smelled like wood smoke, fresh lemongrass, and something sweet like strawberries. It was a lovely aroma.

"Yes. It is a shared future. Does that please you?"

"Very much. Now tell me about your eyes." As he spoke, he ran his index finger along my temple and across my cheekbone, sending flashes of electricity through my body.

"I assume you mean their color," I said, leaning in a little to his touch.

He nodded and made a small sound in his throat of assent.

"I don't consume human blood."

"How do you survive?" he asked, pulling back suddenly. His reaction didn't surprise me, but the sudden lack of contact did. I missed him immediately.

"Animal blood," I said simply.

"Is it as…satisfying as human blood?"

"I wouldn't know," I admitted.

His eyes widened and he was back at my side touching me again. Something in me that I didn't realize had tensed relaxed immediately at his touch.

"How old are you, Alice?"

"I'm…not sure. I was 'changed' twenty-six years ago…but I don't know when I was 'born.'"

"You don't remember…?"

"Anything. I remember nothing from before. I don't know who changed me and I don't know why. I don't remember my transformation, which I hear is very strange. And I didn't even remember my name until I did some research. I've always gone by just Alice. I don't really have a name."

His reaction was almost instantaneous. He wrapped me in his arms and covered my mouth with his. He was everywhere around me and I felt myself losing myself in his arms. I wanted to be part of him completely.

I felt his lips moving with mine, creating sensations like I had never felt before. The softness of his skin so close to my face…his rapidly increasing breath warming my skin…all of it combined into the most intense experience of my existence. He ran his tongue along my upper lip and my mouth opened to his. I could feel his warm tongue exploring my mouth, seeking to be deeper and more fully within me. Tasting him was exquisite, more even than the cessation of burning when I fed. His one hand was in my hair, gently holding me to him. His other hand held my waist hostage and I only wanted to be closer to him.

Too soon, he pulled back and drew in a ragged breath.

"You will," he said hungrily. "I promise you, you will have a name."

I couldn't respond. My eyes were begging him for more and he willingly brought my face more gently to his and kissed my forehead, cheeks, lips, and chin over and over, whispering promises all the while. The sun had set while we explored our questions, but as he promised himself to me I knew that my life would never be dark again.

_**A/N: Well, I know I kind of hinted at a lemon for today, but this seemed appropriate for their beginning. And, in my humble opinion scenes like this are just as hot as full blown lemons. Imagine waiting as long as Jasper had for love. Or knowing for as long as Alice did that he was out there and not yet ready for her. I imagined that their first encounter would be a slow burn, much like what I imagine the rest of their relationship is. Hope you enjoyed. I'm going right now to post that picture on my profile. I love the image that I found and I hope you do as well! :) ~Jen**_

_**PS...I'm sure you have all heard about the tragedy in Tennessee. Several of the Twi-authors have gotten together to auction off some fics to help with the flood relief. I'm going to be auctioning off a one shot based loosely on my All That Jazz story in which Edward is a jazz pianist and Bella comes to watch him play every night...of course, it doesn't end with her just watching. I hope you will check out the link I'm going to provide on my profile. The people in Tennessee need our help and this is our way to help them. :) More details on my profile page. Thanks for reading, guys!**_


	10. Headache

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Headache (really? After Alice and Jasper just met? They're just messin' with me now.)

**Headache**

"Tell me more about what you saw," Jasper said. "Tell me how you knew about me."

We were laying together after love. Our bodies tangled easily together and his large hands were stroking small circles on my back, sending lovely tremors through my body. I cuddled closer to him, drinking in his smell and just _him. _He was here and he was never leaving.

"At first, when I first woke up, it was just the blond haired vampire who we are looking for. I saw him almost as soon as I woke up and I saw his particular life style. I knew I was meant for that life, even though I didn't truly understand what I was yet."

He interrupted me with a kiss, passionate and sweet, scorching away the pain of my memories of solitude. He murmured for me to go on and I did.

"I stayed away from humans almost completely for the first year, hiding in the forest where I woke up. It was lonely, but the visions became clearer and I began seeing more. I saw you and I standing together beside the blond haired vampire. He has a wife, two sons and a daughter, but they weren't always with him. I know because I didn't always see his wife or the one son and daughter. The red-haired son has been with him for a very long time. They will accept us when we go to them."

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Live…like that. Alone for so long knowing what was coming."

"I had distractions."

He growled possessively.

"Not like that," I soothed him. "Once I could be around humans, I sang and made clothes. It filled the void, I guess."

"But…why? It seems to desolate and lonely."

"I just had to," I said softly, sadly. "It was difficult and sometimes the visions were overwhelming. I wanted that life, and you, so badly. Sometimes the visions would overtake me so that I believed that blinding pain of missing you would drive me insane. They would leave me and I would be left with a dull ache right here." I pointed to the middle of my forehead. "A vampire headache." I giggled but he remained silent, tense.

"Why didn't you come and find me the moment you saw me?"

"You weren't ready for me then," I said, shrugging.

He moved me under him and hovered over top of me, his face inches from my own. His arms like iron girders surrounded my head, but he managed to make the prison comfortable and ever so welcome. I sighed as he stared at me.

"I would have been ready for you the moment I saw you," he said fiercely.

"No, you wouldn't. But I don't blame you for that."

His lips found mine, hungry and desperate to prove himself. He found his way into me and we moved together again gently, rocking together in a new yet familiar rhythm. He made love to me softy, almost earnestly, as he ached to prove himself to me. He came with a cry of pure love, begging me with the same breath to forgive him for making me wait.

It was my turn to hover over him, ghosting kisses over his face and murmuring promises of my own. Finally, he sighed and calmed. He cradled my face in his hands, his burgundy eyes washed in sadness and fear. I wondered who and what he feared now, but I didn't wonder for long.

"You were right in saying I wouldn't have been ready for you," he said finally. "That doesn't mean that I don't wish you had come. How can you ever forgive me for what I did before? "

"There's nothing to forgive," I said. "The past is done and I know our future."

"God, Alice, just to know I had a future like you waiting for me…it would have made it all worthwhile."

"I know," I whispered. "I wish you could have known. I am glad I knew, even if it was painful. I'm sorry I couldn't find you, but if you knew…well, that future can change, Jasper. Especially if we try too hard."

He kissed me gently, his hands wandering over my body.

"It's not going to change now, is it?"

"No, my love," I said. "I'm yours forever now."

"Forever," he whispered. "It sounds hopeful now."

"It does," I said. "Jas?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's hunt."

_**A/N: Of all the rotten prompts to get for our big lemon. So, it's a small lemon. Honestly, Alice and Jasper are hot without even trying. :) Let me know what you think! I promise there will be at least one all out, hot chapter in this story. But I seriously was not doing it for a prompt of "headache." ~Jen**_


	11. The Hunt

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Move

**The Hunt**

Not far from the center of the city, we found an overgrown forest full of animals for the taking. He was tentative at first, unsure of how to proceed. So first, we ran.

When we entered the forest, we encountered a stream running through the center of the forest and we ran beside it, reveling in the togetherness of the day. We came to a manmade waterfall after a short time and stopped to observe our surroundings. A large tree had fallen across the waterfall and we chose to walk across it to the other side.

I could smell the small deer in the area and I thought there might be some bear as well. Jasper, unused to hunting animals, didn't smell anything. Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. The deer was sniffing around the base of a tree looking for leaves. It was lucky he was thirsty. This was going to be difficult enough for him without him having to force himself to feed. The doe sensed us quickly and froze.

"Smell the blood," I whispered quickly. "Just act, don't think."

He grunted and took off after the doe. He was beautiful as he hunted, his lithe body moving like a dancer's as he ran toward his prey. When he attacked, his face was full of terrible beauty and a shiver of possessiveness ran through me. He was mine.

He threw the drained doe aside in disgust.

"That was awful," he said. "And I'm barely slacked."

"You'll need more than a doe," I chuckled, walking over to his side. "Besides, I don't only take deer. In fact, as a rule, I try to avoid them. So much work for such a little thing."

He smiled wry and tipped my chin up so I was looking in his eyes.

"Some little things are worth it," he murmured. If my heart hadn't stopped beating twenty years ago, those words would have done it. I smiled widely at him. "Although I agree that deer do not seem worth the effort. What do you like to hunt, beautiful?"

"Do you mind a bit of a run?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Are you going to tell me what we're hunting?"

"Bears."

His eyes widened and his eyes traveled over me, assessing my size and stature. I stood of my toes and reached his lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Don't worry about me, Jas," I said. "I can take both you and a bear any day."

It took us a bit longer to start our run than I had anticipated, but when all of the leaves had been dislodged from our hair and our clothes were arranged properly, we took off through the forest in search of our prey.

_**A/N: Well, there was Jas's first animal hunt. I think Alice helped him out a bit, eh? So, I should note that Alice and Jasper are hunting in the woods I grew up playing in. We know from canon that they met in Philly. I grew up in Philadelphia and played in Pennypack Woods almost every day as a kid. When I grew up in the 80s it wasn't very "foresty" but I imagine in the late 40s it was probably a bit more wild than it was when I was a kid. I loved that place and couldn't imagine a more appropriate place for them to hunt. :) Hope you enjoyed it as well.**_

_**A reminder. If you haven't done so already, please take a moment to vote in the Faithful Shipper Awards? The voting closes tomorrow. Edward's story is up for best canon and there are a nmber of wonderful fics up for other categories. The link is on my profile! :) ~Jen**_


	12. However

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **M; Contains reference to traditional vampire violence.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** However

**However**

We were in love. I knew we would be, but watching it happen and experiencing his love for me was so new and amazing. I could have stayed hidden away with him for the next hundred years, just the two of us loving and exploring each other and it wouldn't have been enough. Now that he was here, I found I was more than ready to wait in finding our family. Selfishly, I wanted him to myself. But I already saw we wouldn't have an eternity on our own. No, I couldn't see a time, but I knew we would find them soon. Too soon.

It was ironic. I had waited my entire existence to find him and then go find our family and now that I had found him I felt I could wait forever for the rest to happen. Knowing he felt the same way and yet also felt the obligation to find our family filled me with a sense of happiness and completion that I couldn't explain.

He had give up so much in order to be with me. He had given up his solitude, which he insisted he gave up gladly and freely. Somehow I knew it was not given up as freely as he would have me believe. I knew it was difficult for him to allow his life to be directed so fully by someone else; I felt it was one of those pieces of the past which I didn't know yet but which still haunted him. That was the other thing he gave up. When he chose me, he gave up his freedom. He silently agreed to allow me to lead us using my gift. Of course, he would always have a say; I would never take away his will. But I knew innately he would allow me to lead in most cases.

Perhaps the biggest sacrifice he had made for me was his diet. I knew it pained him to do without human blood. After having consumed it for so long, it was very difficult for him to turn his back on that craving. He hid his pain well, but knowing him as intimately as I did, I could feel it. I felt it in his stares on the rare occasions when we walked through populated areas. I felt it on those nights after being near humans when he would make love to me with a ferocious desire under the stars. I could feel it in the tension of his neck. And yet, still he fought to deny himself…for me. It was beautiful and indescribable and mysterious all at once. I hated to see him in pain, but I worshipped him for his sacrifice.

However…

I saw it as I sat in the trees waiting for him one night. He had gone for a run on the rare occasion when he asked to be alone. I could tell the demons from his past were plaguing him tonight so with a kiss and a gentle reminder of my love, I sent him into the night to run away from the demons. I should have known better than to let him go. I should have been more prepared.

The vision hit, almost knocking me out of the tree with its intensity. There was a young girl, perhaps sixteen, wandering through the woods. She was crying and angry at her family and she was looking for escape. She would cross his path at the worst moment, at his weakest time, and he would take her.

I leapt from the tree, sprinting and flinging myself through the trees in a desperate race to find him in time. However…I could already see I would be late.

Still, I ran. The leaves whipped by me, branches breaking and snapping in my wake. I was determined not to let this happen to him. I wanted, for once, to stop fate. I wanted to be wrong.

I found him in the clearing and the fear and despair wrenched my dead heart. He was stalking her. I could hear him as he whispered to her like a lover and I could feel the waves of calm he threw out over her.

"Shh, lovely," he crooned. "It will only hurt for a moment and then you won't ever hurt again."

She went willingly into his arms, opening her arms to him as I had done so many times before. He crushed her fragile body to him and sunk his teeth into her neck, his grunts of pleasure so like the sounds he made as he loved me. I sank to the ground, my legs unable to hold me any more.

I watched as he drained her, lifting her feet off the ground near the end to get her closer, ever closer. I watched his ruby lips working against her pale throat…so like the way he would caress me with his lips at night. I saw the flash of his bright teeth against her skin…so like the way he would nip me in love. And I watched as his large hands held her head and his fingers worked in her hair. I couldn't rip my eyes away from the scene and my stomach churned in anger and despair. I knew it was not love I was watching. I knew he was still mine. I knew she was nothing more to him than food. And yet…my heart cracked open watching him with her in his arms.

When he was finished with her, he gently laid her body down. I saw him coming back to himself. Suddenly, he lifted his perfect face to the air and sniffed. His eyes wide, he looked around to see me crumpled and staring at him. In a flash, I was in his arms which smelled of her and he was choking over his apology.

I pushed feebly at his chest. I didn't want the smell of her on me. But I could not push him away. Finally, I was able to listen to him.

"Please," he was begging. "Please, don't leave me. Please forgive me. Please, I love you. Please."

"Shh," I soothed him, finally winding my arms around his body. "I would never leave you. I love you, too."

"But…what I did, your face…Alice I felt what you were feeling. You felt betrayed, angry, disappointed."

"Jealous, mostly," I admitted, ashamed of myself for not feeling pity for the dead girl. "I hated to see her in your arms like that."

"You know…"

"Of course I know," I said. "Still, it hurt."

"Please, forgive me for what I've done," he whispered. "I'll try harder."

"Shh," I said. "I never expected this to be easy for you. It was a mistake; that's all. We'll fix it and move on."

He cradled me and rocked me and I began to feel soothed. I had already forgiven him.

However…

I could never forget that sight.

_**A/N: Figured I might as well get that out of the way early since we knew it wouldn't be long before he messed up. I guess I ought to explain a little bit why I made his kill so sexy. I imagine for a vampire such as Alice who has never killed a human that to watch her mate take a human would be extraordinarily painful. I remember in one of the books that Jas and Em tell Edward that the only thing more powerful than sex is the consumption of human blood. I wanted to show that. I also wanted to show how it looked to Alice. And, I imagine, she wouldn't be feeling much sympathy for the girl at that moment, only jealousy at seeing her mate so connected to another person. I hope it was tastefully done and didn't gross you all out.**_

**_Also, I mentioned in an earlier chapter about the Tennessee Flood relief fundraiser that a number of authors in the fandom are participating. I've gotten more information on that. So there are over 80 of us participating. All you need to do is donate at least five dollars (or that equivalent in food/clothing) to the flood relief charity of your choice (Red Cross, etc.), e-mail a receipt to the fundraiser organizer, and on June 5th you will get a secured link to an e-book compilation of ALL 80 author's contributions. That's a lot of fic. I know for myself personally, the story I write WILL NOT be published anywhere other than this compilation. So, if you want to read a sexy one shot about Edward the Jazz pianist and his encounter with the lady in black, I suggest you look into the fundraiser. Honestly, this is just our way of giving you a great big fandom thank you for your support of the relief efforts. Any help you can give will be a huge help to those who have lost so much. :) Thanks again! ~Jen_**


	13. Aftermath

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Idea Completion:** You run away from home.

**Aftermath**

There was work to be done and it was grim. The girl lay lifeless in the middle of the clearing and I could tell just by looking at her clothes that someone cared for her, someone would be looking. Without a word, we walked over to where she was and stood over her. She was so small and broken as she lay on the ground. I hated myself for feeling jealous of her.

"There is a lake near here," I said. "If we weigh her down and take her to the bottom, she won't surface while she can be identified."

I looked up at him and the pain was evident in his eyes. He never said anything and he refused my help. He growled when I came near to help bind her limbs and merely handed me his shoes when it was time to take her down. I handed him the rope but he would not allow me to kiss him. I hoped things would be better when the girl was out of his sight, but I couldn't see.

It took him nearly a full half hour under the lake to properly secure her. When he surfaced, he emerged from the lake still angry and despondent. I approached him and he attempted to walk past me but I refused to let him by. He stood dripping in front of me, a tortured expression on his face. He both wanted me and wanted to run away from me. I could see both futures stretching out in front of me and my face went blank.

In the first, I would take him deep into the forest. We would make love there and reconnect. The horror and sadness of tonight would be left in the past where it belonged. In the second, he would run and I would follow him. I would catch him, of course, and we would reconcile. But always the murder and his abandonment would be there, looming between us. I couldn't allow that.

"No," I snarled, crouching. "You're not leaving me."

He snorted and his face was angry.

"I won't allow it, Jas."

"I'm a monster," he whispered. "For killing that poor girl and for allowing you to watch…I don't deserve you."

"You're not a monster. And I want you whether you think you deserve me or not."

He let out a strangled cry and threw his head back. He was in physical pain, processing his own emotions and trying to understand mine. I wished for a moment that I could stop feeling in order to ease his pain. I tried only to focus on my goal, to cut my heart off from my mind so that I could focus only on him.

"I want you to stop this," I pleaded. "If you run from me, it will take me a week or more to find you. Once I do, _this_ will always be here between us. If you just come with me now, it'll all be over."

"No it won't," he said. "It'll always be there."

"But it won't be between us anymore. You don't want anything between us, do you?"

It worked.

The growl that ripped through his chest wasn't pained or angry. It was possessive. No, he didn't want anything between us. He wanted to own and possess me. I smiled and opened my arms as he ran toward me.

He scooped me up and ran with me deeper into the forest. I curled against his wet chest, snaking my arms around his neck as he ran. I felt the tension in his neck releasing as he ran and his arms tightening around me. He ran us far into the forest, until we reached a stand of large trees. The night was becoming darker and the air was charged with electricity. It was going to storm.

He found a large tree and rested me against it, his mouth finally finding mine. There was nothing gentle in his kiss now; he was insistent and needy. Our clothes didn't last long, ripped and thrown aside carelessly; they were unnecessary now.

He moved us roughly against the big tree and entered me, my body responding to his immediately. We made love in the rain, moved by the rhythm of the thunder and the wind. As we moved together, he reminded me over and over that he belonged to me, only to me, and he would never have enough of me. It was what we needed. When it was over, our bodies spent and lying tangled with each other and the forest grasses, he whispered the story of his life _before_.

I was seeing a whole other side of Jasper: a vampire soldier, programmed to lead, command, and kill…always the killing. He shivered with his memories of the woman who both gave him immortality and stole every shred of his humanity. He both loved and hated her, but it was a love born of fear. As he told me his story, I lay quiet, as still as a statue. Only my fingers moved, gently moving circles in his hair and letting him know that she would never possess him again.

When it was over and he came to the part where he found me, he curled his large body up closer to mine and I held him there, silently offering the forgiveness he was seeking with the promise of my love. I held him like that for a long time, the storm raged and then passed over us as we held each other. When the first light started to touch the sky, Jasper stirred for the first time.

He leaned up on one arm and looked at me. The pain and fear was gone from his face; it was smooth and gentle.

"Marry me," he said.

I caressed his face; it must have been a split second decision, because I didn't see it coming. All I could do was stare at him and smile.

"I know its unnecessary for creatures like us. What do marriage vows mean to an immortal? But I want you to have my name…I want my ring on your finger…I want to hear you say your mine forever."

"I am yours forever…immortally, if you will." I smiled and kissed him deeply.

"So will you marry me?"

"Of course."

"Let's go then," he said, getting up.

"Wait, now?" He couldn't mean right now…there was the license and the judge and the _dress_. I'd get to wear a wedding dress. My eyes blanked over and I could almost see it before the future changed again.

"Oh no you don't, you little psychic," he said, whipping me into his arms. "I'm going to surprise you if it takes the rest of my existence to do it."

I pouted, putting my forehead against his and looking into his eyes.

"We can't get married like this…people would talk."

He looked down at us, standing naked and sparkling like diamonds in the center of the forest. He threw his head back and laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the trees.

"Why not? I think you look perfect just the way you are." He bent down and kissed my neck, softly at first and then nipping at the skin until I couldn't breathe from laughing.

"Alright, so we're going to get married in the nude and expose ourselves as vampires as well?" I asked when he finally put me to the ground. "You don't intend on being married for long, do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice," he said softly. "I intend of being married for the rest of forever. I'm just not going to tell you when it will happen. As long as I know you're willing, I can make the arrangements."

"You're trying to surprise a psychic vampire…not the easiest thing to do, you know?"

"You're worth the effort, sweet thing," he said, letting his southern accent roll the words together and making my stomach flutter. He knew I liked it when he talked to me like that.

We had taken to stowing clothes in the forest for situations such as these. In general, we weren't prone to destroying each other's clothes in fits of passion. But it happened and for that reason it was prudent to keep extra clothes around.

We dressed and gathered our belongings from the room we had rented. It was time to move on. On our way out of time, I glimpsed a newspaper headline about a young girl, Catherine Tory, who had gone missing in the woods two nights before. The police were searching for clues but it was thought that the young girl had run away from home after a dispute about her boyfriend. The authorities were questioning the boyfriend, but found no leads. I knew they never would.

_**A/N: And in surprising the psychic pixie, I get to surprise you, my faithful readers. ;) Did you enjoy his proposal? I thought it was very romantic actually, even though it was born from pain. What did you think? Jasper and Alice continue to amaze me...they are not the easiest characters to write, but they are truly passionate and beautiful characters. I really enjoy them as a couple. I hope you do too. In answer to a question, I regret that I won't be writing the time when they find the Cullens. I'm saving that for Edward's story. :) Hope you don't mind too much; I'd like to write that from Edward's POV...but I might consider a o/s when Edward's story is over from Alice's POV about the meeting. We'll see. :) Thanks so much for reading! ~Jen**_


	14. Born Free

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Gulp

**Born Free**

Jasper was amazing to watch as he ran. Honestly, there wasn't a thing I didn't enjoy watching him do, but running was perhaps my favorite. He wanted to show me South America and the jungle there. We both felt that ducking away from society for a while wouldn't do us any harm, so we gathered our bare essentials and left.

It was exciting. It felt like a true adventure and for once I would not be embarking on it alone; I would be adventuring with the one I loved. It was exhilarating.

We were standing in the middle of one of the greenest place I had ever been. It seemed as though everything around us was covered in a green so intense that it hurt the eyes. The verdant forest pulsed with life, never quieting even through the short nights. Everything was covered in the slick coating of glistening rainfall that made the greens sparkle like emeralds. For a vampire, this was a magical place full of mystery and sights hidden from mortal eyes. At every turn, my senses were assaulted with something new and different to savor. And at every turn, I was able to share these new things with my love.

"Come on, Alice," he said taking my hand. "I want to show you something."

We ran together through the rain forest, the strange colors blurring together into a rainbow tapestry of glistening scenery. It was beautiful. We ran without holding anything back; the knowledge that this forest was rarely visited by humans freed us of our usual inhibitions. We gulped in the delicious scents that filled the forest, made richer by the dampness in the air. I could have run for hours, watching his body move and the colors pass us by. Suddenly, we stopped. We were standing at edge of a large natural pool at the base of an enormous waterfall.

"The water here is lovely," he said, touching my cheek, "just like you. Do you want to go in and wait for me?"

"Where are you going?" I asked wryly. I was seeing where he was headed now. Despite knowing he was nearly indestructible, I felt an immediate tensing in my stomach at the thought of him fulfilling this vision. He saw my apprehension and kissed it away.

"Just trust me."

In a flash he was gone from my side. I removed my clothes and waded into the water until the water swirled around my breasts. I let my legs trail up as I floated in the water. I looked up just as he came to the edge of the waterfall.

He had removed his clothes as well so as he stood on the edge of the cliff, he shimmered in the sun, sending sparkles all around him. As he put one foot over the edge and lifted his arms in the air, my breath caught in my throat. I stood, my arms out to my side, watching him.

He dove through the air, a sparkling figure falling through the air and putting the beauty of the falls to shame. He hit the water perfectly, sending a geyser of water into the air above where he landed. The water was so clear I could see his pale form as he shot through the water to where I was waiting for him. He came and scooped me up, spitting the water out of his mouth as he broke the surface.

"Wanna try?"

I laughed and kissed him.

"Sure. Will you hold my hand?"

"Always."

_**A/N: This chapter just goes to show that my first impression of a prompt isn't always the best. I couldn't imagine what to do with "GULP." And then I inadverntantly came across a pciture of the rainforest and this all came together. Hope you enjoy it! ~Jen**_


	15. Hostile

**Penname**: javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **T.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Hostile

**Hostile**

"We're not alone," I whispered, the vision owning me.

We were lying in the middle of a Rainforest clearing, surrounded by fronds of multi-colored leaves. They were swaying in the gentle breeze and dusting us with warm, leftover dew. Jas didn't catch my tone at first. He was lazily picking at a large fern leaf.

"What is it, baby?" he drawled. "A jaguar? A python? I always wanted to wrassle a snake."

He was flexing his hands in a mock show of strength when I grabbed hold of his arm, in need of contact. Instantly, his mood changed; he gripped my other hand in his and his strange orange eyes were focused solely on mine.

"Tell me what you see."

"He's coming this way. He's being careless because he doesn't think anyone else is in _his_ forest. He preys on the surrounding villages and hunts the women especially. He's a true monster. When he finds us, there will be a fight. You will win, but he will get away. Jas, he makes my skin crawl."

"How long?" His voice was hard and his jaw line set. Jas knew how to fight and he wasn't afraid of this stranger.

"You should be able to smell him soon."

He got up swiftly, shrugging into his clothing and I followed suit. His eyes were darting around the clearing and I could see he was checking for weaknesses in our position. He coolly began taking down branches which blocked lines of sight, rearranging the clearing to suit his vision. When his eyes settled on me however, his face nearly crumpled. The warrior who had been stalking the clearing was gone and the man I loved was back, scared and vulnerable. He was in front of me in a flash.

"You need to go. You can't be here when this happens."

"That's not what I saw," I said simply.

"Alice, I won't have you hurt. I couldn't stand it." He ran his fingertips down the front of my face and the intimacy of the gesture made me shiver.

"I belong where you are. Always, remember?"

"You don't fight," he growled.

I knew better than to argue with him. It was something he needed to say and now he needed to focus. The other vampire would be here soon. When the time came, I would do what was needed. His concern was sweet, but entirely unnecessary.

"He's coming," I said.

Jas kissed me before turning away and it was the first time I didn't like his kiss. It was desperate and needy and final. It was a goodbye. It steeled my resolve even further as I kept my eye on the future. No, we would walk away together.

The vampire arrived in the clearing already in a hostile pose. He was crouched, red eyes flaring, sizing us up and not liking what he saw when he appraised Jas's large, scarred appearance. I could feel the waves of calm rolling off of Jas as he approached the newcomer, but it wasn't enough to quell his hostility.

"Who are you?" the vampire hissed.

"Name's Jasper. This here's my mate, Alice. We're here on a honeymoon of sorts…don't want no trouble. What's your name, friend?"

He hissed back at Jasper, effectively negating the term "friend" from the discussion. He was fighting to resist the calm that Jasper was throwing at him. I looked into the future and I saw his name. I also saw the reaction that the vampire would have once I threw myself in the middle of the melee. I had to take the chance. I couldn't see the end result if only the two of them kept going at it, but I surely knew what would happen once I stepped in.

"His name is Joham," I said, taking a step in front of Jasper. Immediately, the other vampire growled lowly at me. "He likes the ladies, don't you Joham? The human ones in particular."

"What are you?" Joham growled at me. "How do you know me? What do you want?"

Jasper began to feel the fear rolling off of Joham and I could sense his tension releasing. I smiled inwardly. Joham didn't believe Jas's story about our "honeymoon"; he thought we were sent to stop him. And _I _thought it wise to play upon that.

"Oh, I think you know what I am," I sang.

"I can explain," he said, but I held up my hand.

"We don't want your excuses," I said, my voice hard. I felt Jas at my side, his hard body flush with mine, creating a barrier. It gave the impression that we were in a place of control.

"What do you want?" he whined. Jasper was now throwing fear at him and Joham was wallowing in it. He was putty in our hands.

"Leave," Jasper said. His voice was deadly. "Leave this forest and leave our sight. If you're lucky…we won't follow you."

Joham was already backing up away from us, his hands splayed in front of him.

"I understand. I will leave. You will never see me again. You and your masters are kind and forgiving. Thank you. Thank you."

He turned and was gone. It was almost comical how quickly his attitude had changed when he thought I was a member of the Volturi.

"You are one wicked little vampire, you know that?" Jasper said, his teeth at my ear.

"Don't ever underestimate me, my love."

"No, I don't suppose that's very wise, is it?"

He turned me to face him and his eyes were lit with a impish grin.

"I'll race you there," I said, seeing where he wanted to take me.

"Go," he whispered and was gone.

He would win the race, but I would get the prize.

_**A/N: I don't know if this is totally canon, but I so wanted a confrontation between Jas and Joham. And I love the idea of Alice showing Jas that she can take care of herself. She is possibly one of the strongest female characters in the book; I think stronger even than Rosalie because she is able to be strong and kind at the same time. Rose sometimes has trouble balancing the two. Can you tell I love Alice? Anyway, let me know how you enjoyed our wicked little vampire in this chapter. I love hearing your thoughts! ~Jen**_


	16. Release

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating**: M (no, seriously this time)

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** No prompt today; looked up pictures of waterfalls on the internet and, uh, utilized my own dirty mind. ;) If you take exception to detailed sexual scenes, you might want to skip this entry. If you enjoy that kind of thing, well…this one's for you. :)

**Release**

I could see the waterfall where he was waiting for me in my mind. I only looked for the location; I didn't want to see ahead for what we would be doing there. It would be better to be surprised for once.

The water itself took my breath away. It cascaded from a twenty foot high cliff and was surrounded by snaking vines covered in scarlet flowers. The perfume of the flowers filled the small valley with a sweet scent. I could see the blue winged birds taking flight when the scent of fear entered the valley, the scent of the predator.

I couldn't see him anywhere, but I could smell him. His scent was heavy and thick, covering the sweetness of the flowers and setting my senses on fire. My eyes darted over to the water and I saw his orange eyes stalking me from under the falls. I smiled and turned away from him, toeing the warm water and watching the ripples run out to meet the foam from the falls.

I worked at the buttons on my shirt, slipping out of it and hanging it over a tree branch. The air whooshed around my body as he came up behind me. His mouth was on my neck, teasing my jaw line with his teeth. He slipped his hand around my waist, trailing his fingers up my stomach to the swell of my breasts. His fingertip circling my nipple brought it to a peak almost immediately. My head lolled back on his shoulder and he trailed his fingers up higher, ringing my neck with his hand.

"Do you want me?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling the curve of my ear.

I nodded, my breath coming quickly as his hand trailed over my skin.

"Say it," he said. "I want to hear you say it."

"I want you," I moaned, as he took my earlobe between his teeth, his tongue flicking over the sensitive skin seductively.

"Then you're going to need to catch me," he growled.

His hand trailed quickly down my body, dipping beneath the waistband of my skirt and teasing the sensitive skin above my center and then he was gone. The fire he had stirred in my body burned brightly, as I looked around the clearing for him. He had teased me to the aching point; I wanted his hands on me again and his breath in my ear.

I heard him chuckling above me somewhere as I searched the valley for him.

"Leave your clothes, baby. You look so pretty when you sparkle."

I didn't question or hesitate. I pulled my skirt down, the friction of the clothing eliciting a small moan from me. I heard him chuckle again in anticipation and I hissed softly in response. _He would pay for this_, I thought as the wetness pooled between my legs.

I stepped softly in the water, the smooth feel of the water sliding around my legs made my breath catch in my throat. I didn't want to feel the water. I wanted to feel his hands and his body next to mine, snaking around me and making me his.

I cleared my head and tried looking for him. Unconsciously, my hand drifted up the path that his hands had taken earlier, making him growl in response.

"Oh," I exclaimed. "Did you want to do this?"

I heard him jump down from his perch behind the waterfall and saw a pale white hand reach out to me from behind the curtain of water. I waded over to him and climbed up onto the rock platform behind the falls. To a human, the spray from the falls would have been hard and hurtful. To us it only served to heighten our senses, tickling us as it rolled over our skin.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, his mouth finding the spot under my jaw again and trailing his tongue along my skin. "You taste like heaven."

My fingers found their way into his hair and I tugged his face back up to mine, claiming his lips and mouth in mine. His hands cupped my bottom, lifting me up and holding me to him and he leaned me back against the rock wall.

"This is the way I've been wanting to see you," he drawled, letting go of me with his one hand and trailing it up over my body. "I wanted you naked and wet between me and a rock."

I started to giggle at his words and then looked deeply into his eyes, seeing the dark lust behind them. This _is _what he had wanted.

I arched my back slightly, bringing our bodies in closer contact. He flattened his palm out over my silent chest, splaying his fingers over my skin and covering me with his hand. It was possessive, but the look in his eyes was full of absolute love. My eyes fluttered closed in sheer happiness, staring at him loving me so openly.

"Please," I whispered, my back arching again and my body aching to feel him.

"What?" He brought his body close enough that our chests were touching. "Are you…anxious for me?"

"Yes," I moaned. "Please."

He trailed his mouth down my neck until his lips teased the hardened peak of my breast, sucking and pulling. I grabbed the back of his head, urging him to continue. He let one go and immediately was on the other side, nipping and circling until I was crying out his name, begging him not to stop.

The soft warmth of his chuckle traced fire down my center as his lips traveled lower. He easily lifted me up, finding a natural ledge in the wall and resting my bottom on it. He swung my leg over his shoulder and kept one hand around my thigh. His tongue stroked my core and I cried out immediately, the sensation quivering through my body. His hand trailed up my thigh and his thumb dipped inside of me, moving in time with his tongue. The motions pulsed through me, my breath coming faster and harder. Finally, I screamed with my release, the sound echoing off the rocks and the waterfall. He continued to move in me, bringing me down slowly and riding out the waves of pleasure that were pulsing through my body.

He lowered me down until he was inside me. We stayed that way, staring into each others eyes until both of our breathing had slowed. We both knew when we were ready and began moving together, our eyes never leaving each others. We moved softly at first, gently feeling each other and the way our bodies reacted to each other. We moved faster; I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him deeper into me. He began speeding up, nearing his end. Knowing he was close and hearing the sounds of his pleasure was enough to bring me to my end. We cried out together, staying joined and holding onto each other, letting the water stream over us, bringing us down.

We swam out under the water and floated together after we were spent.

"May I ask you something?" I asked, awkwardly formal now after our closeness before.

"Anything," he answered, towing me backwards through the spray.

"Was I…your first? I mean, your first lover?"

He sighed and I knew, of course. I had always known, but to hear it still stung.

"You were the first who mattered," he said.

I turned around to face him, taking his face between my hands and staring deeply into his eyes. I knew that he would blame himself now, angry with himself for having hurt me before he ever knew me.

"They don't matter to me either," I said finally. "I just…I wanted to know where I stood."

He grabbed me fiercely, pulling me to him.

"They were distractions, Alice. Words can't explain the horrors I saw. There were other women, yes, but nothing I shared with them compares with what I feel for you."

"You don't have to convince me, Jas. You've already shown me."

The honesty and courage it took him to tell me those things meant just as much as his promise that our love was different from the distractions he had pursued before. In a way, I was happy he had something to distract him from the horror of before. In a way, I was grateful to those other women for keeping him as whole as he could be until I found him. Still, I was jealous that someone else had claimed even a part of him. I consoled myself that sometime soon I would have his name to claim him as my own for the rest of eternity; the past would have to remain buried.

**_A/N: Well, I promised you a full on lemon and I think this qualifies. :) Hope you enjoy Alice and Jasper's waterfall adventures. There are no specific pictures that gave me the picture of the waterfall that I described. I just looked at some beautiful pictures online and threw them all together to create a little paradise for them. Also, the part about Jasper's past...I've always thought that perhaps he didn't come to his marriage with Alice chaste. I think Jasper's past was dark in many ways. I hope it doen't offend anyone to think of him having women before Alice. But like he said, she was the first who mattered. I hope you enjoyed! ~Jen_**


	17. Talk of Years Past

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **M (descriptions of vampire violence)

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Elbow

**Talk of Years Past**

The nights were always my favorite times in the jungle. Sometimes we would hunt the strange animals, but more often we would find an open clearing and lay in the moonlight together. We would make love and then after there would be more for us to discover about each other. Jasper would tell me about his past and I would tell him about our future. Our exchanges were just as intimate as our lovemaking.

One night, as Jas stood in the moonlight, I was again struck by the sheer number and volume of scars on his body. I couldn't find an inch that hadn't been hurt at some time. I got up and went to him, running my fingers over his scars and looking up into his eyes. He had told me about Maria and her quest for domination. He told me he was a soldier, but he never told me what he did in her army and why he was so necessary that he felt he could not leave. As I grazed over his elbow, skimming the rough ridge of a bite mark, he sighed and I had an irrational fear that I had hurt him.

"That was my first," he said softly. "Maria gave it to me when I didn't follow directions closely enough."

Without thinking, I reached over and kissed the scar that was nearly a hundred years old.

"Tell me what you can."

He nodded and pulled me over to some rocks. We sat facing each other and he began his story.

_Maria seemed to know that I would be special; that's why she changed me. She knew I was a soldier and somehow I think she sensed my gift even when I was human. When I woke, my gift was hard to control…I would flail out whatever emotion I was feeling which was usually depression and anger. It riled up the three sisters. Maria sought to…calm me. She did it the only way she knew how, with her body. In time, I learned to control the emotions that I instilled in others, making me able to control situations with many vampires at once. Maria immediately saw the potential for her army growing. Instead of five or six newborns at a time, she could raise twenty, thirty or even more and use me to control them._

"It worked, but it took its toll on me," he said, shaking his head and running his hands absentmindedly over his chest. There, the teeth of so many others marked him and spoke of the pain he had endured.

"Did she…do most of that?" I asked tentatively, not sure how much he wanted to talk about.

"No." His voice was hollow and flat, almost clinical. I didn't like it. It was so unlike the Jasper I knew. "That was the newborns who I trained, taught to fight, and then killed."

"Killed?"

"They were only useful for their strength for the first year or so. And there was an endless supply of humans to suit our needs. They were disposable."

I shuddered and he pulled me close immediately, his voice gaining warmth with our closeness.

"That's why I left. I couldn't bear the killing any more. It was so much waste for so little gain. I'm sorry to say that it didn't make much sense to my soldier's brain. We were constantly creating, training and then killing the ones we had trained. We'd never get anywhere."

"Did you…want her to succeed?"

He shrugged. "I didn't care. Alice, I had so little to live for; all I cared for was making it through the days and nights one at a time. Sometimes, there were distractions. They did nothing to quiet the nagging doubts and the disappointment I felt in myself. And always, it would end in torn limbs and black smoke. I knew I would end that way too if I ever disappointed her. She pretended to care about me. She didn't even care about herself! All she cared about was her _land_ and how much more she could get."

"What made you leave?"

"Peter left with Charlotte." He had spoken of his friend Peter and the newborn he had fallen in love with. "With Peter gone, I had no one to talk to and I became despondent. I wouldn't go to Maria's bed anymore. Though she cared nothing for me, she was _put out_ with me. I could tell by the distance she felt toward me that my time was soon. I left to find Peter and Charlotte."

"Were you…happy with them?"

"No," he said and squeezed my hand. "I almost missed you then though I didn't know about you. They were complete in themselves. They welcomed me, of course, but they didn't _need_ me. I left them, searching for…something. And then I found you."

I smiled, ducking my head under his chin and breathing in his scent.

"You saved me, you know," he whispered. "I felt I was going mad most days, especially when I needed to hunt. Feeling the fear rolling off of my prey as I hunted them? It was sickening to me. I hated myself everyday, until I met you."

"You saved me too," I said. "So many days I wondered whether I had a purpose. Maybe I was just some kind of freak in the immortal world. But always I would remember you and that somewhere you were waiting for me. You saved me everyday of my existence."

He pulled me close and we sat holding each other, looking at the stars. I looked into the future, knowing that our time in the jungle would be coming to an end soon. Still, I knew that _our _time was just beginning. It softened the blow of leaving our little jungle paradise. We would be together, complete in each other, forever.

_**A/N: I couldn't think of anything to do with "elbow" except talk about Jas's many scars. Maybe that says something about me...LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little exchange. I imagine it took a long time for them to know everything about each other, especially with Jasper's past being so diffcult for him to talk about. I really believe that, unlike Edward and Bella who often lied to each other in order to save each other's feelings, Jas and Alice were always completely open with each other. I think that's part of what made their relationship so perfect and beautiful to watch. They had no secrets. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. :) Thank for reading and reviewing! ~Jen**_


	18. Go

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Go

**Dialog Flex**: "But I love you," she protested.

**Go**

We stayed in the jungle longer than I thought we would. For the first time in my life, I was reluctant to follow what my visions were telling me. I didn't want to leave our personal paradise and neither did Jasper. Everything here was perfect. We had been here for over four months and hadn't run into any humans. Jas was getting comfortable with my lifestyle and didn't feel pressured to hunt humans because there were none around. And once Joham left, we never ran into another immortal.

But our time had come and it was time to head back to the states. I still wasn't seeing anything definitive about our new family, so we decided to go sight seeing through the states for a while, exploring while we had time. I kept my eye on the future in order to see when it would be time, but I was getting nothing at the moment.

I wasn't being careful. I was only looking for what I knew I would eventually see: the blond haired vampire and his family. I wasn't looking for anything else that might befall us. That's why when the vision hit me that day it was so powerful and so traumatic.

_She_ was coming for him. The replacements had been sad copies of the lieutenant she had come to rely on and she wanted him back. She had smelled him as she passed through the base of Texas and was hot on our trail. She would find us within a day and she would fight to keep him. She would fight me if she had to.

"Oh God, Jas! I'm so sorry!"

When I looked up at him, I realized I was on the ground. The vision had knocked me over with its force and suddenness.

"What is it? Alice, what did you see?"

"She's coming for you," I whispered.

His mouth snapped closed and his eyes went blank. The memories were taking over and I knew he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Maria," he hissed. "Where is she? I need to get you away."

"No!"

He growled and scooped me up. "Yes. I won't let her near you."

I jumped lithely out of his arms and stood facing him, arms crossed and head down.

"You will not dump and leave me, Jasper Whitlock. You will not do this. _That_ future is certain."

He sighed angrily and turned away.

"You don't understand, Alice. You think Joham was a _test_ for you? He is _nothing_ compared to Maria!" He turned back to face me, his eyes blazing. "To her there are two types of people: those she can use and those who stand in her way. If you are in her way, she will kill you without a second thought."

"No," I said firmly. "She's not going to kill me."

He studied me for a moment and nodded once.

"Regardless, I'm taking you away."

"No you're not," I said. "It's too late."

In a flash, he turned and crouched low in front of me, hissing and growling at the small woman facing us. She was little more than a child, with china doll features and long black hair. Her features had the softness of late adolescence, but that was the only soft thing about her. Her eyes were cold, red holes that bore through whatever she looked at. And right now she was looking through me.

I stared back at her calmly, my insides roiling as I observed for the first time the woman who had given Jasper his first scar. No, she would not kill me. However, her future was swimming.

"What do you want?" Jasper hissed.

She laughed. It was a hollow sound, like a bell struck the wrong way. Everything was wrong about it and it set my mind on edge.

"I want you, of course. Why else would I trek through this decrepit place?"

Her voice was like daggers. I had never hated another being in my entire existence, but I hated her. I hated the sugar in her voice, the honey that she dripped her words with trying to draw him in.

"What a pretty little bitch you've found yourself, Jasper. Does she warm your bed as nicely as you warmed mine?"

Her eyes never left mine though she was talking to Jasper. It was clear she was staking her claim; she'd had him first. I couldn't help myself. I snarled angrily behind Jasper which only made her laugh again. Jasper's hands were hard on my wrists holding me back.

"This is my mate, Maria."

"Fine," she said, dismissively. "She can come too. I don't care; you weren't that good anyway."

"We're not coming with you," he said.

"Of course you are. I want you and I will have you."

Her eyes flicked over to him for the first time and her eyes opened wide, taking in the change in his eyes for the first time.

"What has she done to you?" she screeched.

I couldn't see Jasper's face, but I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I found a way," he said simply. "The animals don't bathe my gift in fear when I consume them. It's a much more…well adjusted life for someone like me."

I knew that he was attracted to my lifestyle because of the benefits to his gift, but I had never heard him describe it quite so eloquently. Maria's reaction was immediate and fierce. She was _angry_ that he had found a way around his depression. She had counted on that.

"That's disgusting! It's not natural!"

Jasper shrugged easily.

"No one is asking you to try it, Maria."

"You'll never last! You'll just waste away, Jasper. She's trying to kill you, can't you see that?"

"I'm not dying, but thank you for your concern."

"This is ridiculous. This can't be what you want!" Her voice was getting lower, angrier.

"She is exactly what I want. Now, go. Don't make me fight you; you know you can't take me."

She immediately crouched and snarled at him, a small, mirthless smile lighting her lips. I wondered how many times they had fought in the past. Was it foreplay for her?

"But I love you," she protested, her voice rank with irony and rancid honey. It was clear to me and Jasper both that Maria had never loved anyone.

In a moment of distraction, I was able to pull my wrist out of Jasper's grip and slip in front of him.

"No, you don't," I seethed. "You don't love him, but I do. And if you choose to fight _me_, you will lose."

"You don't know me, sweet thing," Maria hissed, starting forward. "I _never _lose."

"I do know you," Jasper said, his voice hard and angry. "You _have_ lost. What you don't know is Alice. You don't really want to go against a psychic, do you Ria?"

I balked at the casual pet name he threw out at her, but his words were enough to stop her advance in its tracks.

"A psychic? My, my, the company you keep, Jasper."

She straightened, sizing me up. She was only an inch or two taller than me, but I could see that she had been well trained in the art of fighting. I'm sure she thought she had the advantage over me.

"And how do I know you're not lying, little freak?" she asked me. "How do I know you've seen _my _future?"

"Take your chances," I replied. "I'd love the chance to rip you apart."

"Fine," she said, pulling her cloak around herself and sniffing. "I have no time for this anyway. But I won't forget, Jasper. When this tart and her strange lifestyle begins to bore you, you come back to me. We'll continue right where we left off."

Jasper growled a low warning to her and she laughed snidely at him.

"I'm going, big boy. You're precious psychic won't be harmed."

She turned and ran immediately away, without a goodbye. His hands were on me the minute she was out of sight.

"What were you thinking?" he growled, his hands in my hair and his face inches from mine. "You could have been killed! What would happen to me then?"

I ran my fingers over his face, instantly calming him.

"And when are you going to learn that I know more about what will happen than you ever will? I couldn't have been killed…that wasn't in the future."

"Alice, I know you see the future," he said softly, kissing me in between his words. "Could you please remember I don't share in that luxury?"

I nodded, leaning my forehead against his. He was murmuring over and over how he loved me and I was content to curl into his arms for the moment. We would need to speak of this soon, in order to be prepared for when she found us again. I knew she would come back; I just didn't know when. This time, I wanted us to be prepared.

_**A/N: Ah, Maria. I love writing completely heartless bitches. They're full of awesome and so much fun to write. So, seriously, if you want to read an amazing story from Maria's POV, read Chicory's Fear of Fire. It's in my favorites and I'm going to be writing a review and rec of it for The Little Known Ficster blog. Wonderful writng. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a ton of fun to write. I knew I wanted a chapter with Maria in it ad this seemed to go perfectly. Thanks for reading! ~Jen**_


	19. An Immortal Change

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Face

**An Immortal Change**

I had changed.

I was looking into the clear, deep waters of the Pacific Ocean. Jasper was hunting and I was just staring at myself, realizing for the first time how much he had changed me.

Of course, my body had not changed. My face was the same, as was my hair. But the image I saw swimming in the water in front of me was different than I remembered. It was softer, happier. It was…content.

So much had changed in the last six months. Usually for our kind, change was uncomfortable at best. I hadn't dreamed that anything as wonderful as meeting the love of my life would change me because I had always associated change with discomfort. But he had changed me as surely as anything before had. I was a new woman, confident and happy with a man who loved me at my side.

Looking into the future, all I could see of our future was happiness. Of course I knew that couldn't be all our life was made of. I knew there would be trials and I knew there would be sadness. But through it all, he would be with me.

I could smell him coming back for me. I breathed in deeply, smelling the mixture of lemongrass and wood smoke that announced his presence. I watched my face light with a smile as I thought of him. I saw the dimples I had never noticed before because I never smiled this deeply before he came.

I spoke the instant his arms surrounded me, leaning against his sturdy comforting frame.

"What has changed in your life?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, burying his nose in my hair. "Since I met you, or during my lifetime?"

"You can start with since you met me, but I want to know it all."

"Of course you do," he said snorting.

I had been sitting on the beach surrounded by driftwood and discarded shells. It was going to be a cloudy day so we could sit lazily by the water even though the pale sun was rising in the east. Any humans that found us would mistake us as young lovers who had slipped out of the house for a rendezvous, not vampires who needed neither sleep nor to have a house. He pulled me back to him and I laid between his legs as he stroked my hair.

"You made me hope," he said finally, looking out at the waves that crept upon the shore. "Before, I simply existed. Now, I hope for the future because I know you'll be part of it."

I stroked his arm as he spoke. I was glad that I had given him hope; he had given me that and more.

"I'm happy now," he said. "Before there was little in my life that made me happy; most of my happiness came from the happiness I absorbed from others. Now, I feel it myself. It's wonderful."

"I'm happy too," I said. "I was looking at myself while you were gone and noticing the changes. Mostly, I think I am just content to _be_ now. Does that make sense?"

"Mm-hmm," he said. "You're not constantly looking forward anymore; you're happy where you are."

I nodded, pleased that he understood. It was so amazing to me knowing that he understood me and accepted me for what I was. It still stuck in my head the words that Maria had thrown at me: I was a "little freak." But he accepted me regardless of what I was. He loved me for that. It was so freeing. We sat for the rest of the morning watching the waves come in and go out. Their motion was soothing and repetitive. As we watched, I learned more about the changes Jasper had experienced in the past and about his biggest change: his transformation.

For the first time, I was glad that I couldn't remember mine. His descriptions were horrific enough. Even this far removed from his transformation, he became visibly tense talking about it and about what waited for him when he awoke. My solitary awakening seemed so much more preferable than the assault to his senses that Jasper experienced when he awoke. I pitied him for the time he spent away from me and hoped that in time I would be able to change his reaction to his past. I hoped someday he could view it with the distance I was able to view my own past.

_**A/N: Sorry this one was a little later. I had Kindergarten orientation for my oldest today...needless to say I'm feeling slightly emotional! *sniff* Can't believe she's old enough for that! Anyway, I hope you liked this latest installment. It's short but sweet and hopefully sums up the changes that they brought about in each other. Thanks so much for reading! ~Jen**_


	20. Like the Air That I Breathe

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Air

**Like the Air That I Breathe**

Something was wrong. Jasper was intentionally and erratically changing direction today so our entire day kept disappearing. It was only early morning, but I was already fed up with his antics. I froze where I was, crossing my arms and refusing to go any further.

"C'mon baby," he coaxed me. "Can't you just play along?"

I looked harshly back at him, waiting for him to say something more. He sighed, his arms falling to his sides and then the day fell into place. My hands flew to my face. Today was the day: we were getting married.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "How long have you known?"

"Just for the last week," he mumbled. "I wanted to hold you off at least until we got to the dress."

I frowned.

"Why can't I see my dress?"

"Because I haven't seen it yet," he explained with a smirk, happy that he could surprise me in some way. "I wrote ahead while we were on the coast. I don't know what they created for you."

"When do they open? Are you sure it's ready?"

He placed his palms on either side of my face and I immediately began breathing again.

"It's all taken care of, Alice," he whispered. "Can you let me lead?"

I nodded.

"Let's go."

We ran the rest of the way into town. It was difficult for me to slow down enough to look normal to the humans. Jasper was trying to calm me.

"You know I dislike it when you handle me, right?" I asked.

"I was under the impression you _liked_ when I handled you, darlin'," he drawled.

I squeezed his hand. "That's not what I meant," I hissed. "I dislike the mood altering, Jas."

"I know. Sometimes you need it though. Look, Alice."

I looked at the store front where the creamy ivory gowns hung in the window, the sequins shimmering in the florescent light. All of the gowns were beautiful and classic looking. I looked up at the name above the door and couldn't believe my eyes. _Gabriella's Boutique_. The vision hit me strong.

"I can't go in there, Jas," I said backing up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I know the owner. That's Gaby, my protégé from so long ago. I can't…she'll recognize me!"

"How long has it been?"

"Twenty-five years," I said. "She will expect me to be almost fifty by now!"

"Or, she'll assume you are Alice's daughter…humans rarely assume the strange and unusual."

"You think?"

I looked ahead into that future and saw the scene play out as Jas had suggested. Gaby would be older, of course. She would see me, the vision of her former mentor, and she would immediately remember. But, instead of recoiling in fear, she would remark on the similarities between me and her former friend to which I could easily reply that the woman she described was my late mother. I smiled.

"Alright, let's go in. I'm dying to see Gaby again anyway."

It was harder than I anticipated keeping myself from running over to her and squeezing her into a tight embrace. There was a look in Gaby's eye when she saw me that said she knew me for who I was, but just as quickly I could see that she was choosing to ignore that in favor of the more reasonable explanation. She took me in the back and showed me the dress she had created for me. It was stunning, of course. I wouldn't have expected any less from my former protégé.

She had crafted a beautiful lace gown with an asymmetrical neckline and covered in antique lace. One of the sleeves was long and belled at the bottom, the other side was strapless.

"It is perfect with your beautiful complexion, Al—I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?"

"My name is Alice," I replied. "Father named me after Mother when she died in childbirth."

"God rest her soul. She was a beautiful woman and so talented. She could have designed you an even more beautiful gown than this."

"Well, it's a bit like she is designing for me; you were her student?"

"She taught me everything I know," she replied immediately.

"No, I think you expanded greatly on her work," I said softly, fingering the delicate fabric. "This is so beautiful."

"Thank you, dear."

After Jas paid for the dress, we left the shop. I caught Gaby peeking out of the door as we walked away, following us with her eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect. It's exactly what I would have designed for myself if someone had given me the chance."

He snorted at me and pulled me closer to him.

"It's better this way and you know it."

He was right, of course. This was exactly the way it was supposed to be, as if my life was coming full circle.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we headed out of town again.

I was looking forward and the only thing I could see was a ring of old trees and a clearing trimmed in fine lace.

"I hope you're not too disappointed with where I've chosen," he said, looking down. "I thought it best to keep as far away from the humans as I could, so I hired a non-denominational minister to marry us in the middle of the woods. He thought I was a little eccentric, but he agreed…for the right price."

"It'll be perfect. Just like everything else you've planned."

"I tried to plan it like I thought you would want it."

I turned to him and took his face in my hands.

"No one has ever known me as well as you know me. No one else could have given me what you are giving me today. It will be perfect. I'm sure of it."

We arrived at our destination. He had set up two small tents on either side of the clearing: one for me and one for him. I didn't have to ask when he found time to do all this; it was so clear that all of the time he "went hunting" in the past couple of weeks, he had been preparing this for us. I saw the lace which must have been placed just last night. I pointed to it.

"Is that why you wanted to know the weather for last night and today?"

He grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Clever," I said. "I like it."

"I hoped you would. Would you care to get dressed?"

"Indeed."

I stepped into the tent, spacious enough for me to comfortably change into my dress and arrange myself. I felt pleased that I wouldn't need any makeup. There wasn't a mirror. The minister would be waiting for us when I emerged. Also, I could see that he was brining a camera for a formal picture. Jas had truly thought of everything.

"Do you, Major Jasper Whitlock, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, to love and honor all days of your life?"

"I do," he said without hesitation.

It was about to be my turn. He hadn't asked for a name; I wondered what he would call me.

"Do you, Alice, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and honor all the days of your life?"

"I do."

It was fitting. I didn't feel I had a name until this day. I wouldn't have wanted to assume a name in order to marry Jas. I was glad he had only given the minister my first name.

"Major Whitlock, you may say your vows now."

"Alice, you found me when I needed you most. You gave me hope when I was full of despair. You trusted me on my darkest day. And you gave me love without every asking for anything in return. You are my rock, my anchor, and my beacon of hope. I promise to love you with everything I have for the rest of my existence."

"Alice?" the minister asked. "Do you have vows you would like to recite?"

"Yes," I said, pleased that I had thought of this when he asked for my hand. "Jasper, I would have waited for the rest of eternity to find you. You have given my life purpose and direction just by merely existing. Your love makes me whole and gives me meaning. I love you freely and unconditionally for the rest of my existence, and I will be happy to remain by your side until the seas turn to dust."

The minister said the rest of his formalities, pronouncing us husband and wife. I waited with bated breath for the moment I had been dreaming of since he first proposed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Major and Mrs. Whitlock, you may seal your union with a kiss."

Mrs. Whitlock. Mrs. Alice Whitlock. I had a name.

_**A/N: *sigh* So, did I surprise you? Did I? Hmm? I hope so. I hope you liked it. I wasn't sure about adding Gaby into he mix, but I kind of liked the idea of Alice running into her old friend. Let me know what you thought! :) ~Jen**_


	21. Beauty

**Penname:** javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Blurb about Beauty, no more than 500 words

**My Beautiful Life**

_From Alice's journal the day after the wedding_

Well, he managed it. We're married and I didn't see it coming until literally hours before the event. He manages to inspire awe in me with every action. Even with my gift, I couldn't have imagined a lover so perfect, who knows me to my very core.

Our love is so new and yet it feels timeless. I feel as though he carried a part of me with him through his long life, knowing me and wondering over me throughout his existence. Now that we are together, we have skipped over the awkwardness and our life together is full of beauty.

He makes me see the world in a new way. Without trying, he is able to infuse my life with beauty just by existing. I love the way just being close to him makes a simply lovely sunset radiant and awe-inspiring. Just the movement of his eyes as he watches me, the possessiveness of his posture as we stand close together, everything that he does conspiring together to let me know that he wants me for an eternity…it all makes my life worthwhile. I never thought I would be the type of woman to enjoy being _possessed_, but I want this man to own me, for I know that I own him. In owning each other, we have completed ourselves.

He has given my existence beauty in the truest sense of the word. He has taken the ordinary in my life and made it extraordinary just by sharing his life with me. I feel truly blessed to be able to write this for the first time:

**Mrs. Alice Whitlock**

It is a beautiful thing.

_**A/N: Yes, I'm aware that this is short. The prompt did call for a blurb. However, I was glad this was short because I'm smack in the middle of writing the next Edward chapter. YAY! I know, I'm update impaired at the moment. It's been a while. I'm sorry. But, hopefully, you will find this next chapter WELL worth the wait. ;)**_


	22. Magical

**Penname:** Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Magical

**Magical**

_Juneau, Alaska_

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's incredible!" Jas whispered. He ran his fingers through the powdery white snow that covered the ground. "You were right, Ali. This is a magical place."

I clapped and skipped around the snow covered area. I knew he would love this place. He had insisted that I choose where we were going after the wedding since he had chosen the rain forest. Of course, I couldn't just choose something for myself; he had certainly taken me into consideration when he chose the rainforest. So I looked ahead.

I saw that he hadn't been around a lot of snow in the past; he had only really passed through areas as it snowed. That settled it. I hid our final location from him for as long as I could, wanting to surprise him as well as he had surprised me. It worked and when we arrived in Alaska he was thrilled.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Oh no," I protested, shaking my head. "This is for you…at least for today. What do _you_ want to do?"

"Well…"

He reached down and ran his fingers through the snow, scooping up a handful.

"It's amazing how soft it is," he said, sculpting it into a ball as he spoke. "It feels like cotton or silk."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked, reaching down and forming my own snowball.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

We both released the perfectly crafted balls from our hands at exactly the same time. They collided mid air and burst into an explosion of icy fluff. He immediately burst into laughter, watching the flakes flutter to the ground. I reached down quietly and scooped up another snowball as he laughed. When he turned away I fired, hitting him squarely in the back of his head.

He froze, but I could almost see him beginning to smile. Then, he moved blindingly fast, reaching down and grabbing handfuls of snow and forming them into balls. I matched his movements, building my own stock pile of snowballs as well. Before very long we each had our own arsenal built up, ready to begin our war.

We pummeled snowballs at each other for the better part of an hour, the soft snow glittering in the sunlight and cascading to the ground in front of us. We threw fast and hard, the perfectly formed balls making loud noises as they crashed into our bodies.

When our arsenal was depleted, we found our way to a clearing with untouched snow. There, I showed Jasper how to make snow angels. It was both beautiful and comical watching his long limbs glide through the snow creating the wings and skirt of the angels. When he finished, he stood and flipped forward through the air, sending sprinkles of snowflakes around the clearing as he turned.

"Showoff," I teased.

"Fine, let's see you do it."

I shrugged and laid down gracefully in the snow, waving my arms and legs back and forth in the snow and keeping my eyes level on my husband. When I finished, I gracefully pirouetted through the snow, creating a track of circles leading away from the angel.

"Now who's the showoff?"

"It's part of my design," I countered.

"Of course," he said. "It's quite pretty."

He walked over to where I stood and gently brushed the snow out of my hair and off of my clothes.

"But it doesn't begin to compare with you," he said. "This was the perfect place to come, Alice. What made you think of it?"

I opened my mouth to tell him about how I wanted to play with him in the snow. I wanted to tell him how much it pleased me to surprise him. But I couldn't speak at the moment.

"Perhaps it wasn't as random as I thought," I said with a frown.

"What?" he said, concern in his face. "What did you see? Is there danger?"

I could detect the disappointment in his voice as well as a bit of annoyance. I quickly shook my head.

"No, we're not in danger. I picked this place—I thought—because I wanted you to experience fun in the snow. It seems there might have been a greater purpose to this trip. There are other vampires near here."

"Others? Are they—?"

"No, it isn't our family. But they are _like_ our family. They don't drink human blood."

"When?" he asked, a frown creasing his brow.

I gently smoothed the line and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Not tonight," I whispered. "Not right now."

His mouth found mine and the heat of his tongue in contrast to the icy coolness of the snow was pure pleasure. Magical, he had called this place. We would soon find out.

_**A/N: Although I really, really dislike actually being in the snow, I always equate a snowy landscape with "magical." Wierd, right? Anyway, I love the idea of them playing in the snow together. And, uh, really playing in the snow as well. ;) Who's up for an icy cold sip of lemonade tomorrow morning? ;) ~Jen**_


	23. Snow Angels

**Penname:** Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **M, for the good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Image search for "snow."

**Again, if you're not into graphic descriptions of sex, you should skip this entry. Otherwise, enjoy a little sex in the snow. ;) **

**Snow Angels**

_Jasper's POV_

Where in the hell was that little vixen? One second I was kissing her and the next I was holding thin air. Unbelievable. She vanished from the clearing in the time it took me to open my eyes. What with the snowball fight and then watching her writhe in the snow, I was more than ready to commence with other types of games.

"My, my, my," her whispery voice danced through the clearing. "I do so like that future, Jas. Come and find me?"

I couldn't believe she had found a way to make me more ready, but of course she did. The sound of her voice bouncing off the trees and dancing through the clearing made it seem like she was wrapping her voice around me. I could hear the soft snow falling and buffeting against the trees. The cool, crisp air fanned my face, heated from playing and wanting a taste of my wife.

I sniffed the air and there was her scent, wafting through the air like it was calling to me. Her scent was heavier than usual, telling me that she was ready for me as well. A growl built in my chest as I thought about where I would find and her and what I would do to her once I did. I slipped into hunting mode in order to ferret out her hiding place and was surprised to find that her trail led upwards.

I looked up and saw her red shoes hanging down from the branch of a tree. I could see up the small skirt she was wearing to where her garter met her hose. She was swinging her legs back and forth above me.

"Well that didn't take long," she said, dropping to the ground lightly amid dislodging snowflakes.

She snaked her arms around me and pulled me through the clearing to a large mound of snow in front of a tree. Her lips were locked with mine, ratcheting up the heat in my body to nearly unbearable levels. When we reached the mound of snow, I pushed her roughly to the ground and she smiled cat-like at me.

"You seem…anxious, Jas. Anything I can do for you?"

"You're planning on taking on the future _and_ mood altering for today, darlin'?"

She just nodded, crooking her finger at me. I twitched in response to her beckoning finger, carefully removing my shirt so as not to rip anything. Given her warning from earlier, I wanted our clothes to be in tact in case we had unwelcome visitors. I fancied myself able to distract Alice from the future at times.

I moved to join her on the ground, but se shook her head and kneeled in front of me. Her fingers moved achingly slow over the front of her body as she removed her shirt and skirt, leaving her exposed in the snow with just her bra and underware. She was a vision in the snow, an angel.

"Don't move," she mouthed, reaching forward and pulling herself closer to me.

Before her hands were even on me, my head was lolling backwards. She knew exactly how to touch me in order to elicit the perfect response. She removed my pants in a flash, running her fingers up and down my legs. It was almost too much and I found it difficult to follow her instructions. I wanted her—right then—where she was.

"Patience," she murmured.

Kneeling, she barely reached my waist. She stood and kissed my body reverently, gently, achingly slow and soft. She ran her fingertips over my stomach, making my muscles tense deliciously. A moan escaped my lips as she ran her hands lower, stroking my arousal.

"Please," I begged. "I need you."

"I know," she said, smiling against my back.

She came around in front of me, kneeling to the ground and turning away from me. God, the way she looked kneeling there for me, her black lace bra standing out against her spakling skin and the snow…I lost all sense of control and decorum.

I ripped the fabric from her body, savage growls coming from me now. I gathered her hands together and braced them against the large tree she was facing and entered her quickly. Some rational part of me wondered if I was being too rough with her but that part had lost control. My hand that wasn't holding her arms hostage, moved roughly over her body. My teeth found her neck and nipped at her skin. She was enjoying the rough treatment; her body clenched around me and moved with me, urging me to go faster and deeper.

"Ungh, Jasper, more!"

Her voice was pure desire. I released her hands and she bent forward, arching her back up at the same time and bringing me closer and deeper. Our hard bodies moved and slammed into one another, making the trees shiver dustings of snow on us. I could feel her quivering and right on the edge. I reached around in front of her and found her swollen center. I applied the lightest touches and she came hard and fast, bringing me with her.

When we were spent and laying amid her torn undergarments and the snow, I held her close and nuzzled into her back. I felt terrible for the way that I had used her. Though I knew she enjoyed the experience, it was too close the the raw sex I'd had before I found her. It wasn't supposed to be 'fucking' with my wife; I was supposed to make love to her and worship her. This had been mostly about me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, laughing. "Were you under the impression I didn't enjoy that?"

"No…it just wasn't very—gentle. I didn't want you to think that I didn't—respect you."

"Ah," she said. "You're worried because you enjoyed it so much."

She was giggling and I turned her over to face me. She reached up and touched my face gently, her eyes pools of golden love. I couldn't imagine how I had ever gotten so lucky.

"Alice, I just—that was very…"

She moved her finger over my lips.

"It was very sexy and I liked it very much. Do you think that makes me wanton?"

"God, no!"

"I don't think it makes you an animal for wanting to take me like that. I'm your wife, Jas, and I want us to be together in _every_ way that pleases you and me. There is no judgement between us; there can't be. Besides, I quite enjoyed myself."

"I know you did…it wasn't that."

"Can you tell me?" she asked.

I could see in her eyes that she already knew; she wanted me to tell her. I knew it would make it better; still, I was embarrassed. I couldn't think of anyone else being with her and I hated to make her hear about the others, especially now that she had met one of them.

"I let my instinct take over and I took from you what I wanted," I said, staring into her eyes to give myself strength for the telling. "Looking back on it, it seemed too close to what I experienced…before. I didn't want to treat you in such a way; I want you to know every time how much I treasure you."

"I do, my love," she replied, reaching up and kissing each of my eyes, my nose, and finally each of my lips individually. "It doesn't matter if you make love to me gently in a bed or take me roughly under a tree, I can feel your love in every move that we make. Isn't it the same for you?"

"Yes," I whispered. "God, it is so much more with you than it ever was before."

"It's the same for me, though you were my first. Just because you take what you need from me, doesn't mean you aren't giving me exactly what I want in return. Do you understand?"

I responded by cradling her close to my heart and feeling her breathe me in. The dead organ sitting in my chest was nothing to me now; my heart rested on my chest now, loving me with her every breath and slowly making me whole again.

_**A/N: Imagine, all of that from a little picture of red shoes dangling in a tree. ;) So I had to try a little Jas POV. I kind of like how it turned out. But we'll be back to Alice for the rest of the story. What did you think? I guess this was a bit more than just a little lemonade...but I hope you enjoyed! If so, leave a little review. It'll make my day. :) ~Jen**_


	24. Vistors

**Penname: **Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Found

**Visitors**

_Alice POV_

We found them about five days after we arrived on our honeymoon. They were in a much more central location of Alaska than we were when we arrived, but it didn't take long to track them. With my sight and Jasper's tracking skills, we found them within a day of setting out.

"They are going to think we mean to attack them," Jasper said.

"They won't," I said again.

We had had this discussion about five times on the way here. We now stood on the outskirts of their property. By now they had probably smelled us.

"The only one who poses a threat to us is the smaller, dark haired girl. Her name is Kate and she possesses and offensive gift. Don't touch her and you'll be safe."

"What can she do?"

"She can shock the hell out of you, so don't test it," I warned. I saw him eventually getting curious enough to want to try it out; I tried to push those visions away. "There are three women as well as a bonded pair, male and female."

Jasper's jaw worked in concentration as he gazed around the compound in front of him. It made him nervous because it gave them the advantage. Jasper enjoyed having the advantage.

"Honey, you do have the advantage," I said, answering his silent worries. "You have the psychic."

His tight lips formed the barest smile. I reached up and smoothed his face.

"I know you're trying to help," he whispered. "Can we please just get this over? The tension is eating away at me."

We walked forward. I wasn't surprised to meet the family on the landing, eying us warily. They visibly relaxed when we were close enough for them to see our eyes.

"My name is Alice," I said. "This is my mate, Jasper. I saw you would be here."

The strawberry blonde-haired female tilted her head to the side and looked at me strangely.

"Saw us?" she asked, her voice soft and cautious. "What do you mean?"

"She can see the future, Tanya," the male vampire said. "My name is Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen. I gather you come in peace?"

His voice was lightly accented, gentle and wise. I nodded, smiling. He flicked his eyes up to the three women standing in a tight circle.

"My name is Tanya," the female vampire said finally. "These are my sisters, Kate and Irina. Won't you come in? It seems we have a lot to discuss."

"So you remember nothing of your transformation?" Carmen, Eleazar's mate, was asking me.

"No, nothing. From what I understand, I'm quite lucky."

The rest of the vampires in the room laughed ruefully, but Jasper simply squeezed my shoulder. He was still tense. It was making our first meeting with these vampires awkward at best. I willed him to relax, but the tension continued to flow from him and through the room. The laughter was stifled as the gathered vampires continued to feel the wave of Jasper's emotion sweeping over them

"Are you aware of what you are doing, young Jasper?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes," Jas replied tightly. "And I'm not very young."

"When were you changed?" Tanya immediately challenged him

"1863," he announced proudly.

"Oh, so you're a teenager," she sneered.

Jasper stood up and stared at her defiantly.

"If you'd just turn down your gift, we might be able to have a civil conversation," Eleazar said. "He is affecting your moods," he said to the rest of his family.

"I'm sorry," Jasper muttered. Immediately I could feel the tension lessening. "You must understand; I mean no harm. I'm…uncomfortable around large groups of immortals. In my experience, it leads to fighting."

"Are you new to this lifestyle?" Kate asked with sympathy.

"He just started after we met," I said, squeezing his arm. "He's brand new to this gentler lifestyle."

"You'll get used to it," Kate said. "It only took us about a hundred years."

She snickered as she looked back at him. He was staring at her wide eyed.

"How old…?"

"My sisters and I were all around twenty years old…when we were changed about a thousand years ago. We chose this lifestyle relatively early in our life."

Finally the tension in the room was broken and Jasper relaxed enough to be interested in what was being said. I knew he wanted to know more about these strange vampires who all lived together. He just needed to let himself relax. We spent the rest of the night talking about our pasts and going over what I knew of the future.

**_A/N: I imagined that the first contact Jasper had with a large group of vampires would have been difficult for him. Let me know what you thouht. Not sure how much longer they will stay or what they'll do here...it'll all depend on the prompts! I can't believe this month is almost over. I hope you've enjoyed it. I sure have! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! ~Jen_**


	25. Revelations

**Penname:** Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Phrase Catch:** A little knowledge is a dangerous thing.

**Revelations**

"So you worked for the Volturi," Jas asked, chin lifted in speculation.

"Indeed," Eleazar responded. "They found my gift…useful."

"I'm sure," Jas allowed.

"And I'm sure you know they'd find your mate's gift particularly…useful."

A low growl formed in Jas's chest, his face clouded with anger at the suggestion that someone else might want me or be able to use me.

"That isn't in my future," I said.

Both men turned to look at me, one still angry the other curious.

"I looked," I explained. "Of course, I looked. I had to. There was a time when I thought it would be…prudent to enlist the Volturi's help."

Jas growled again and I instinctively took his hand.

"They're not evil, Jas," I said. "I know your past has taught you to fear and despise them, but for a time I thought they might be useful in bringing me to you. However, it would have been an ill-conceived and selfish plan."

"What makes you say so?" Eleazar asked.

"Think about what I would give them, the knowledge they would possess just by possessing me. If they found your gift useful, they would have found my gift indispensable. I suspect that their motives would not have been pure."

I could tell that Eleazar was mulling over my statement. He seemed to be sifting through his vast supply of memories in order to see if there was any truth to my musings. His lips turned down and he looked at me with thoughtful eyes.

"What made you think so?" he asked. "I don't doubt the truth of your visions, I just wonder what you saw."

"Of course," I said. "Like any person, human or immortal, the Volturi seek to use all of their advantages in order to achieve the most favorable outcome for themselves. The amount of power that they hold now is unprecedented; think of what they would seek if they had a psychic on their side."

"Indeed," he said. "A little knowledge is a dangerous thing…do you really think they might use your gift for evil?"

"Perhaps not evil, but they wouldn't have used me in a way that would help me achieve what my life is meant for. Does that make sense?"

I couldn't help but let my eyes drift over my husband, real and tangible and holding my hand. _This_ is what my life was meant for.

"Yes, I can understand that," Eleazar said softly, looking over to where his mate sat quietly and observing.

"May we ask where you are headed now?" Carmen asked softly, looking directly at Eleazar. I recognized the look in her eyes. She had a general idea of what was happening.

"I've seen our future family," I said.

I walked over to her and knelt in front of her. It didn't feel strange to be kneeling in front of this enigmatic woman; she was strange and beautiful. I felt an instant kinship with her.

"They have eyes like ours and their leader is a blond haired vampire who has the kindest eyes I have ever seen."

"Carlisle," she said smiling. "Yes…that makes perfect sense."

She looked over at Eleazar and the sisters. They had all gathered closer around us. Jasper was just behind me and I rose to stand with him.

"Do you want to know about them?" Carmen asked kindly.

**_A/N: I guess I should explain about Carmen. If you've read Edward's story, you know that both Eleazar and Carmen are very special to me. I believe that although Carmen isn't given a "named" gift in the saga, I believe that she is talented. I think she has a general feeling for the future, maybe an overdeveloped "woman's intuition." I hope you enjoyedthis little exploration of that gift. And I realize I'm setting myself up for a headache by trying to sculpt what's coming next, but we're winding down here and there's some stuff I need to get in. So, damn it, prompts: COOPERATE! lol ~Jen_**


	26. Our Family

**Penname:** Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Session *grumbling from your author*

**Our Family**

"You know them?" I asked.

I hadn't seen the two families together, but I hadn't looked for them to be together.

"Carlisle and his family have visited us on many occasions," Carmen responded. "In fact, we consider them part of our extended family."

Tanya, the pretty strawberry-blonde haired vampire, snorted in response. I wondered about that. Had I made a mistake in bringing us here? Were they not on good terms? I looked around the room as Tanya turned on her heel and walked out. Jasper was staring after her with a strange look on his face. I wondered what emotions he was sensing from her and what he would have to say about them.

"Don't mind Tanya," the smaller, dark-haired vampire they called Kate said dismissively and moved herself closer to where Carmen and I were sitting. "She doesn't like thinking about Edward as _family_."

The other sister giggled into her hand.

"Unless mating-material can be considered _family_," she added.

Jasper and I looked back and forth between each other, confusion written across his face.

"Sisters!" Carmen said, barely stifling her own laugh. "You're confusing our guests. They don't know all the sordid details of our family. Alice, why don't you begin by telling me what you've seen of the Cullens."

"Carlise, the blond haired vampire that I spoke of, is their leader. I can't see the past, so I don't know if he changed them all, but they will follow him wherever he goes. He has a wife with caramel brown hair whom he loves deeply."

"Esme," Carmen and Eleazar said together, finding each other's hands.

"She is so good for him," Eleazar said. "Go on, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I want to know as much as I can about them! I know they have three children. One, a reddish haired boy, has been with Carlisle for the longest. I've seen them together from the first time I had my vision, but he wasn't always with Carlisle."

Darkness crossed their features and I knew I had spoken of a sadness.

"That's Edward," Kate said softly. "He…went away for a time. It nearly broke Carlisle's and Esme's hearts when he left. But he came back; I always knew that he would."

"Why…" Jasper began, but Eleazar held his hand up.

"No, that's for Edward to tell you when you find them. We won't be telling their secrets."

"So, Edward is unattached?" I asked.

"Yes," Irina said. "He prefers a solitary life. Not that he hasn't had offers…"

Kate nudged her sister who giggled again.

"Tanya fancies Edward; he's very attractive," Kate said.

I nodded and looked into the future.

"You care for him?" I asked, watching her face.

"He's a good friend," Kate replied.

"He won't always be alone," I said. "I can't see the details…I just know he won't always be alone."

Kate and Irina smiled widely.

"You're gift is quite useful, you know that?" Kate said happily.

"I find it so," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"What else have you seen?" Carmen asked.

"Well, there is a beautiful blonde haired female who joined the family soon after Esme."

"That'd be Rosalie," the sisters said, rolling their eyes.

Jasper snorted and then covered his mouth in apology. I wondered again what he was picking up on. Jealousy, perhaps? Perhaps something else?

"Oh! You should see the rows that Rose and Edward get into!" Irina said laughing. "Quite the sessions."

She coughed and covered her mouth, looking apologetically at her sister. It seemed that Irina had a much more difficult time than the others keeping her thoughts to herself. She seemed to talk as she thought…quickly. I wondered how often if got both her and her family into trouble.

"Rosalie has a mate, relatively new, who is very tall, with curly black hair."

The four vampires all smiled at the same time.

"Emmett is an absolute love," Carmen said. "And he is perfect for Rose, the perfect balance for her."

"He likes coming here the most," Kate said. "And he's loads of fun to hunt with."

"Yes, as long as there aren't any humans around," Irina said.

Kate moved quickly, covering her sister's hand with her own for the briefest flash of a second. In the blink of an eye, Irina hissed in pain and was on the floor looking up at her sister with wide, bewildered eyes. Tanya was back in the room in the next second, at Irina's side.

"What'd you do that for, Katie?" Tanya said harshly.

Kate's face was hard and her mouth was a thin line of anger.

"Irina, honestly, can you ever keep your mouth shut?" Kate seethed. "Eleazar said we _weren't_ going to reveal all of their secrets. Not that we ought to broadcast them like some empty-headed ninnies who can't wait to share the latest gossip. Maybe Em didn't want them to know that his control was so easily bested?"

Irina looked down and Tanya's eyes flashed. She had certainly heard every word of our conversation; she hadn't been very far away. Still, perhaps she was worried what questions would arise.

"Please, don't worry that we will judge your family," Jas said softly. "Alice's control is impeccable, but I could not judge anyone."

I grabbed his hand before the memory of his mistake could get between us.

"It seems Rose and Edward aren't the only siblings who have…sessions?" I asked, knowing laughter would diffuse the situation.

It took a few moments for them to process if I meant to make fun of them or if I was simply trying to lighten the mood. Eleazar cracked first and began a low, quiet chuckle. Carmen quickly followed, taking my hand. I was glad we had come here. I thought they had a lot they could tell us about our future family.

_**A/N: For the record, I'm embarrassed about the way I used the prompt. It's not supposed to be this contrived...however, if I want to finish this story, there are certain things that need to be told. Hope the prompt didn't get in the way too much on this one. What do you think of the interaction of the sisters here? It's very interesting that we're in Denali in both this story and in Edward's story. I didn't plan that...but it's not so bad! :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! ~Jen**_


	27. Everywhere

**Penname:** Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Everywhere

**Walking in Woods on a Snowy Evening**

"Alice, you want to go for a walk with me?" Kate asked quietly.

I looked over at my husband, still sitting somewhat uncomfortably amid the other vampires. I looked into the future and saw he would be fine, though uncomfortable, without me. I also saw that Kate had some things she wished to discuss with me. She was still deciding what she wanted to talk about, so our talk was still fuzzy in my mind. It would be worth my time to go with her.

"Sure, Kate," I said.

Jasper stood up, ready to go with us but I held up my hand to him. Immediately, his face was filled with questions and worry.

"It's fine," I said. "I've seen it. Talk to Eleazar; he has some things he wants to share with you."

He nodded and walked over to me. He bent my head forward and kissed my forehead gently.

"Come back to me soon," he said.

"Always," I replied.

Once outside, Kate and I began to run. The wind was whipping through the trees and everything around us was covered in a dusting of snow. Everywhere I looked, I could see the snow sparkling in the moonlight. Kate didn't want to talk about families tonight; she wanted to talk about gifts. We settled into a fast paced walk as we reached the denser trees.

"When did you first know you had a gift?" I asked her.

Her eyes flashed over to mine. I was still getting used to the idea that I could be open with others about my gift; I had hidden it for so long. Still, her words did end up surprising me a little.

"You're so like him, you know?"

"Like who? Jasper?"

"No," she said, chuckling. "I mean you are like Edward. He's talented you know?"

"I thought he might be," I said. "It's difficult for me to know all of the details. My gift involves reading people's choices. Is he…like me?"

"In a way…he's a mind reader. Eleazar says he might be the most powerful one he's ever met."

"Hmm," I murmured.

"You'll be just what he needs, I expect. You and your mate, that is…"

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"It isn't easy being the only talented vampire in a family. Until Eleazar joined the family, it was just me. They never made me feel different; but still, it was lonely. I imagine it's more difficult for Edward because Rose goes out of her way to make him feel different regularly."

I nodded, sympathizing at once with the vampire I had not yet met and the woman standing in front of me.

"I wondered when you knew you had a gift…?" I asked.

"Oh," she said, chuckling. "I stunned Tanya within two minutes of waking up. I, of course, didn't know what was going on when I woke up, but they were all pretty surprised that I was shocking them. We figured things out pretty quickly after that."

I chuckled along with her for a moment and we both trailed off.

"You really don't remember anything about…before?" she asked.

I shook my head. I was prepared for this conversation but it didn't make it any easier to talk about. I had only ever discussed this with Jasper.

"I don't remember anything before the time when I woke up. It didn't take long for me to have my first vision though and I knew exactly what it was."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it was just that it seemed to be in the future. But I think…" I trailed off, unsure of whether to share this with her.

"Do you think you had visions…before and maybe that's why you understood?"

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"I can't imagine what you must have gone through," she said, turning to me and taking my hands.

I smiled at her and squeezed her hands back.

"It's fine now and I try not to think about the past anymore."

"I'm really glad that you and Jasper are going to be part of our family. And I'm even happier that Edward will have you," she said, looking down.

"You really do care about him," I said.

"Not like that," she protested. "I leave those feelings for my sister. It's just…well, for a long time I had hoped that he would fall in love with her. It would have been nice to have Edward as a real brother."

We walked further through the forest and Kate told me about her family and how it was formed. She told me about her mother and how they lost her so abruptly. I had never connected with another female vampire as quickly as I had with Kate. It was refreshing to have a true friend. When we got back to the house, I wasn't surprised to find Jasper and Eleazar missing. They had gone for a hunt and I didn't expect them back for the rest of the night. Somehow, I allowed Kate to talk me into singing. The five of us spent the rest of the night in the music room taking turns playing piano and singing. It was the most time I had spent with a group of vampires in my entire existence.

_**A/N: I don't know why I've always thought of Kate and Alice as good friends, but I away have even though we don't really see the interact at all in the Saga. So, here's my little homage to their friendship. I also really think that Kate thinks of Edward as a brother type figure. I imagine that she would sypathize with how difficult he has it as the only talented member of the family before Alice and Jasper arrive. I wanted someway to foreshadow just how important Alice is in Edward's life. Kate seemed the perfect way to do that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

**_I won't be participating in the June May Wit Fits in an attempt to catch up on my other two stories, but I do hope to participate in July. If I do though, I don't think I will try to do a complete story again. I will just see what comes out. Possibly just drabbles that may or may not connect into a story. :) Hope you've enjoyed this littl exercise. If so, please leave a review! It'll make my day that much brighter! ~Jen_**


	28. Green

**Penname**: Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Green

**New Beginnings**

The green was shocking.

Jas and I were out for a walk about a week after we arrived in Denali, one of our rare times alone. We had gotten used to the entire world being covered in white; to see the vibrant green needles of the evergreen uncovered was shocking. The color was so distinct, so beautiful that it hurt our eyes with its radiance.

The tree must have been felled recently to have dislodged all of the snow and not been covered up in the fresh snowfall. The color drew us in and we sat amid its branches talking and picking needles off of the branches.

"What will it be like, do you think?" Jasper asked. "To have a family..."

"You're asking me?" I asked.

I leaned back to him and found his body curved and waiting for my head to fill the hollow of his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I was home, sighing contentedly.

"I just wondered if you had…seen anything about our arrival?"

"They'll welcome us with open arms," I assured him.

"But there are so many of them!" he protested. "Aren't you the least bit worried about what they'll think?"

"No, I have no reason to worry about that," I said, confused. "What are _you_ worried about?"

"Alice, we're going to show up at their home, tell them that you've seen in a vision that we belong with them and then expect them to invite us to live with them. Even for an immortal, that's a strange way to introduce yourself to someone."

"Well, they're going to have to get used to a lot of strange things with us in the family, aren't they? Do you think it would be somehow better if we wrote a letter to them?"

He chuckled and buried his nose in my hair.

"No, I guess there's no way to do it that won't be odd," he agreed.

"Honey, it's going to be fine. I promise you they will be happy to have us."

"I guess I'm not very worried about them being happy to have us…" he said, trailing off.

"What is it, then?"

"Well, what if I have difficulties with my control? From what you've said, they are all invested in this way of life…what if I ruin it for them?"

"No, Jas," I said. "There will be other mistakes, but they won't only be yours. You aren't alone in your struggle. I promise. They will understand."

He held me closer, breathing in my scent and drawing strength for my presence. I couldn't express in words just how comforting it was to know how my presence affected him. I nestled closer to him, losing myself in the warmth of his embrace.

_**A/N: Short but sweet. Hope you enjoyed.**_

**_If you have or were thinking about donating for the Fics for Nashville fundraiser, the Fictionators are hosting a Teaser Tuesday highlighting all of the awesome stories that have been submitted for the compilation. If you want to get a taste of what you'll be getting for your donation, check out the Fictionator's blog on Tuesday, June 1st for TONS of teasers, including one for my submission: Doctor Jazz. Hmm...I wonder what that will be about? *smirk* Bet it'll have some lemons in it. ~Jen_**


	29. On the Road Again

**Penname:** Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Road

**Leaving Denali**

We stayed in Denali for almost two months, learning little things about our family as we went and enjoying our time with our extended relatives. The entire family was gathered in the large living room when the vision hit me. I could vaguely hear the sounds of those around me panicking—they had never seen one of my visions. Jaspers voice cut through the vision as he told them what was happening. The darkness descended completely around my sight and I was in the future.

_They would all be at home, except for the mind-reader…he would be on a hunting trip when we arrived. That would be best. When he and I met, there would be little room for the others. It would be best to get our talking out of the way before Edward and I met. We needed to leave now. It would give us three days to get there and then one day at the house without Edward_.

I turned to Jasper when the blackness subsided and my vision returned to the present.

"It's time, Jas," I said.

He took my hand and nodded once.

"Time for what?" Kate asked desperately. "What is she talking about?"

"She's had a vision, sister," Tanya said softly. "I'm sorry our time has come to an end, but you must go where your visions lead you."

"Thank you for understanding," I said, standing up and taking her hands.

Tanya was a difficult vampire to understand, but I respected the way she protected her family. I knew in the future, she would be a strong ally for us and our family. I was glad that we were able to bond.

Jasper and I gathered our few belongings and then came back to the living room. Everyone was gathered around waiting for us. It was difficult for us to say our goodbyes, even knowing that we would see them again.

Once we were outside and on the road again, our future began swimming again.

"You're having second thoughts," I said.

"How did you know?" he asked, chuckling.

"The future got hazy; do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine. Still nervous about our arrival though and what life will be like staying _forever_ with a family. I just can't imagine a life like that built on anything but fear." He took my hand and smoothed my hair back. "I know that sounds awful, but that is what my life has taught me."

I knew that this would continue to be a problem for him no matter what I said. I did the only thing I could think of. I reached up and cupped his face in my hands.

"No matter what happens, I will be with you always," I said.

"And that makes all the difference," he said.

He placed his hand over my silent chest.

"Forever," he said.

"Forever," I repeated.

I slipped my hand into his and we continued on down the road to meet our future…together.

_**A/N: So, I think I messed up my timeline here a bit. So, Jas and Alice were supposed to meet in '46 and then meet the Cullens in '48. So that was two years. I think its possible that I condensed the time between their marriage and the time when they set off for the Cullens a bit, but I wanted to leave this story just before the meet their new family. Hope you enjoy this short chapter. I can't promise an update tomorrow. With the holiday weekend, we may be off doing some family things. But Monday will be the last day regardless. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! ~Jen**_


	30. Meadow

**Penname:** Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** M (Yeah, it's Sunday Lemonade time again)

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Meadow

**Meadow**

Before we entered the meadow, we could smell them. An immortal can smell another immortal's scent for weeks if there is little rain or disturbance in the area. This scent was degraded badly; so much so that, even if we had known the person, I think we would have had difficulty pin pointing who it was. But it was definitely an immortal. It made Jasper nervous. Both of us crouched low as we entered the meadow, knowing that whoever had been here was long gone but still wanting to be certain there was no danger.

"Can't you tell who has been here?" he asked, his hands locked behind his head in frustration and the tension showing in both his face and his shoulders.

"Jas, this scent has been here for at least two weeks," I explained. "Two weeks ago we were still in Denali and I had no idea we would be coming here. If I had been looking then, it's possible I might have gotten a glimpse at who was here, but now? I can't look back now and tell you who was here."

"Well, how can we know if they'll be back? Maybe they aren't friendly!" he said as he paced around the meadow.

"Wait," I said.

I sat down in the middle of the meadow, put my hands on either of my knees and began to look forward into the future. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on trying to see both mine and Jas's futures. I sensed him come to me and kneel in front of me. I didn't open my eyes but kept my mind focused so that I could be sure when I told him we were safe.

It had been a while since I had looked for anything with focus to know what was going to happen. When I was on my own, I didn't need to do it; the future would come to me and I would follow it. In our first few months together, I didn't really need to do this. We went where we wanted and followed any visions that came. This was different and more difficult for me. It was somewhat painful for me to make the visions come, especially when I was trying to focus on people or vampires I didn't know. I spoke to him as I saw what I could.

"We will meet our new family in under a week; the rest of our traveling time we will spend together. I see nothing interfering with our plans and I see now unhappiness befalling us."

Suddenly, my vision was clouded with the red overtones of lovemaking and filled with tangled limbs. My eyes flashed open and I saw his face inches from mine, concern warring with pure lust on his face.

"You told me that—hurts you—when you look ahead like that," he said, his hand trailing along the line of my jaw and up to my temple.

I nodded. "You needed to know…you'd never be comfortable until you knew for sure."

He raised his other hand and cupped my face between his hands, gently rubbing both of my temples with his thumb.

"You did that…for me? You hurt yourself…to put my mind at ease?"

"Of course," I responded.

His fingers continued tracing circles over my face and through my hair. The feel of his fingers moving gently over my face and head trailed warmth and calm wherever they went. My eyes fluttered shut as his fingertips kneaded more forcefully into my scalp.

"Mmm," I murmured. "That feels so good, baby."

He continued stroking and rubbing my scalp as he gently pulled my face towards him. His soft lips met mine, moving gently over my mouth and covering me in his sweet breath. He sucked my bottom lip between his teeth and ran his tongue over it. The combination of him sucking on my lip and running his tongue over it filled me with a desire to deepen the kiss; I wanted to dip my tongue into his mouth and taste him. I pushed my tongue up to his mouth, seeking entrance, but he resisted. He slowly pulled his teeth over my bottom lip, raking his teeth over my skin as he went; it made my muscles clench in anticipation. He ran his tongue around my lips one last time.

"No, you won't be rushing this, darlin'," he whispered. "We'll be taking our time today, I think."

He trailed his hand along the line of my neck, under the sleeves of my dress, slipping it over my shoulders and exposing my breasts to the air. His fingers continued trailing down, over my collarbones and down my chest until they reached my taut nipples. I moaned in response to the friction he created as the circled my peaks and pinched them gently. I arched my back, desperate to feel his body against my over-eager skin.

He stilled my movements with his palm against my chest, gently pushing me back. He trailed his finger down to the valley between my breasts, tugging on the fabric of my dress until it hung loosely at my waist. He traced patterns along my skin, trailing fire behind his fingers.

"Please, Jas, harder," I begged.

His fingers continued their gentle, delicious torture as he tugged my dress over my hips and down my legs, exposing me fully. Still, he trailed his fingertips up and down my legs, coming closer to my center but never quite finding the place where I wanted him to be.

"God, I love to see you come undone like this," he whispered huskily.

"You're torturing me," I gasped as his fingers grazed my swollen center.

"You love it," he growled.

Forgoing his prior softness, he thrust his fingers inside, finally granting my body the friction it was craving. My hips betrayed my anxiousness as they bucked toward him with every stroke. His teasing had brought me so close, I could feel my orgasm building steadily as he deliberately traced slow circles around my most sensitive area. He was lying beside me, fully dressed, and I could feel his excitement pressing into my thigh.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of me making me cry out and hiss in frustration. I was so close and I wanted that release so badly. My eyes found his and begged him to continue and give me what I needed. Unable to form coherent words, I covered his mouth with mine, kissing him with all the fervor he had built up in me as he touched me. Grinding my hips into him, I begged him for what I wanted.

In a flash, his clothes were laid neatly on the ground beside us and he was hovering over me, ghosting kisses over my face and shoulders. His tongue darted out and tasted the tip of my nipple. I ran my fingers down his back and pulled his body close to mine. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I positioned him over my center. Looking deep into my eyes, he thrust himself into me fully.

I threw my head back in delicious relief as he filled me finally. Still, he kept his pace slow and deliberate, but I was unable to follow his lead. I was wound so tightly, as soon as I felt him inside me, my hips began bucking and meeting his until I rode him to my own release. Still he steadied himself until I had come down from my first orgasm.

"Now, can you go slow with me?" he asked me softly, kissing my nose.

I nodded, still unable to speak.

We moved together, achingly slow and sweet, rocking our bodies together until we both came together. Our bodies melding together, we lay motionless and spent in the middle of the empty meadow.

After we had dressed and were walking hand in hand again, he stopped abruptly and turned me.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"You knew we would be safe; why did you hurt yourself just set my mind at ease?"

"Because I love you," I said, shaking my head.

He pulled me to him in a fierce hug, cradling me softly and yet surrounding me completely. I thought I understood his emotion, though my past was so different than his was. It was overwhelming to him that someone put him first. After so many years of looking out only for himself, he had finally found someone he wished to put in front of himself. It overwhelmed him that I wished to do the same for him. I simply held him, reveling in our closeness and mutual understand.

**_A/N: So, today's was late, but here is your Sunday lemonade. Hope you enjoy. Tomorrow is the last day. :-( Gonna miss these two a lot! Ayway, have a great night. See you in he AM! ~Jen_**


	31. The End is the Beginning

**Penname:** Javamomma0921

**Derivative Fiction**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Paint

**The End is The Beginning**

_Ithaca, NY 1950_

We made our way through the countryside until we came to another meadow, this one infused with an immortal scent, as if someone had been visiting this spot regularly.

"That belongs to one of them," I said with assurance. "We're very close now."

Jasper simply nodded and held my hand tighter.

"We need to head North now…the scent is coming and going over that path over there," I said, pointing at a subtle break in the trees.

"Whoever it is isn't very careful if he leaves such obvious traces of where he's been," Jasper muttered.

"Maybe they don't need to be that careful," I murmured.

He turned his dark yellow eyes on me, contemplating that kind of life.

"It does sound tempting," he said. "I've never lived like that."

I reached up and stroked his face.

"I know," I whispered. "And I know it will be difficult for you at first. But it will be worth it."

We followed the scent slowly, weaving our way through the trees until we came to a river. The area around us was breathtakingly gorgeous. Natural rocks poked out of the green grass and the grass was dotted with colorful wildflowers. The sight of so many colors after being surrounded by white for so long was both shocking and refreshing.

"It's just over the rise on the other side of the river," I said. This time, I squeezed is hand.

I knew the outcome. I wasn't worried for our safety or our reception at the house. Still, I was overcome with a dual sense of urgency and sadness. In joining this family, the entirety of the future I had seen for us would come to fruition. It was what I had wanted for so long. And yet…we would be giving up our freedom to do as we chose and our ability to be alone on a whim.

Still, this was the course our life was supposed to take. I was ready for the rest of our life to begin.

"Come on, Alice," Jasper said with a smile. "I'm ready."

I smiled back at him.

"Me too."

We leapt over the river and saw the house just over the rise. The house was more beautiful than it had looked in my visions. It had been recently painted a lovely pale yellow color that stood out against the grey-blue sky and green land. It was large, bigger than an average house, but nowhere near as large as the Denali's house.

We joined hands and walked up the driveway. They were gathered on the other side of the door, wondering and waiting. They were concerned, but not readying for an attack. It was time.

They opened the door on our first knock.

"Hi," I said. "You must be Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My name is Alice and this is my mate Jasper. You don't know us…but this is our family."

"Come in Alice and Jasper," Carlisle said in the gentlest voice I had ever heard. "Tell us your story."

**The End**

_**A/N: And so ends Alice's story. :( Well, it wasn't sad, but I will miss them. I hope you've enjoyed these short chapters. I know I've enjoyed writing them for you. As I said, I won't be doing June's wit fit, but I will probably participate in July's. Again, look for the teaser for my Nashville story tomorrow on the Fictionators blog. Also, chapter three of All That Jazz should be ready for you all by the end of the week. :) Thanks so much for reading along with me! 3 ~Jen**_


End file.
